The Fearsome Four
by Mrotrax
Summary: What happens when Heroes get away with wrong-doing? Who will put them in their place? A mysterious individual with near unlimited resources approached four boys who looked up to heroes and offered them a job; making sure heroes remain just and heroic...and punishing or sometimes even killing those who abuse their power.
1. Public Debut

**The Fearsome Four**

**I do not own My Hero Academia, My Hero Illegal or The Boys.**

**I also own the OC Ben Shiga; he belongs to TheLethalSpreg500 aka bestpony666. **

**I DO however, own Bobby Walker, John Doe, Marion Maid, the Walker Sisters and all the teachers and students of Kirby High School of Heroics.**

**Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Debut at the End of an Age**

"You have...what? Two? Three punches left?"

In many other universes, a streak of flames would've saved the #1 Hero, diverting All for One's attention.

But in this universe, something different happened. Whether for the better of the worst would become clear in later days. But for now, we focus on the change.

A blur zipped through the area, knocking up dust and actually sending drebis and heroes flying before an arm clamped onto the Supervillain's arm.

"ABSORB!"

All for One's arm suddenly shrunk down to his normal size, the red lightning that accompanied it now racing along the newcomer's form.

Said newcomer wore what looked like a fine pressed suit befitting a successful businessman, with a ski mask covering most of his face, save for a pair of glasses. But what most struck out to everyone was the unqiue symbol on the back of his suit jacket:

The kanji for 'Fury' with a 4 overlapped.

Before anyone else could comment or ask why the newcomer was here, he loudly declared:

"AND RELEASE!"

A blast of air sent the super-villain flying and then crashing down not too far from his attacker, who gasped for air.

"Looks liking using two Booster Quirks and speed quirks wore me out quicker than I thought...gonna see if 'Freshness' works on people, or burrow that Stamina I gave to..."

Under his life support, All for One smiled and elt out a chuckle

"My, my, my! What a pleasant surprise." He said as he got to his feet and charged another attack. "One of the four who have been doing what Stain and Tomura set out to do, yet much more successfully. And such an impressive array of abilities..."

The newcomer said nothing, glaring at All for One and entering a boxing stance.

"Come to prove that even the great symbol of peace had a dirty secret?"

Another voice suddenly entered the fray, this time from above.

"Think again, squishy-face!"

The legendary super-villain was sent to the ground by a punch to the forehead. He normally would've been able to sense such an attack, especially from such a weak punch...

'_Wait.' _He thought. '_Why is my sonar quirk not...?'_

While now truly blinded, he turned his direction to the first attacker, were he could make out the sounds of blinking and struggling not to blink...and hair floating.

**QUIRK ERASURE** and **MULTI EYE **combo

"We're here to help him and all the others out!" The newest attacker said as double kicked the super-villain away before drawing a baseball bat painted like the American Flag.

In spite of the strain, All for One enlarged a fist with spear like bones and swung with all his might, causing many to worry for the newcomer.

But said newcomer simply smiled, pressing a button on the bat. A shiled suddenly opened up and git caught on a bone. The weapon user than used the stuck weapon to leap upwards, calling out:

"NOW, DEKU!"

A green blur suddenly rushed onto the scene and delivered a brutal kick to the super-villain's back. Again, too weak to usually harm the super-villain, but with the first attacker still limiting the number of Quirks he could use, the symbol Evil was slowly being reminded of what it felt like to be overwhelmed.

"Why?" All for One struggled between strikes. "You lot only go after Heroes!"

"And we protect the innocnet! That's what heroes do!" 'Deku' called out as he and the other attacker delivered a series of punches and kicks to the super-villain, finally sending him back enough to catch their breath

The second newcomers outfit was...a lot. A Hoodie with football player shoulder pads and an 'E' dsiplayed prominatly on the chest, with camo pants, a domnio mask and some face paint that matched the red and blue of America's flag.

Deku wore a green body suit with a mouth monted visor and a hood with noticable bunny ears...that could also look like All Might's hair.

Similar to the first, they both had a 4 and the kanji of Fury displayed on the back of their outfits.

All for One, suddenly feeling the full strength of his body returning, reached to his feet and prepared to skewer the two in front of him...

"**Stay down."**

Only to crash to the floor as a fourth newcomer made themselves known; this one with their eyes, forehead and gravity defying hair exposed, along with a bored tone.

"You're a little late, DP." The hooded member mused.

"Was gettin the heroes to do their jobs right." 'DP' explained as the first newcomer made his way over, hovered a hand over and declared:

**FORCIBLE QUIRK DEACTIVATION**

"We're going to save everyone. Including YOU...Dad." All for All declared, his brow furrowing.

Many eyes widended at this reveal, but now one had time to move. 'Deku' pulled out a small plate like device and placed it onto the floor, where a hologram of a stylized H appeared.

"_**Hello Shigaraki..." **_The distorted voice said. "_**It's been far too long...and yet not long enough."**_

**MHF4**

Across the world, many had sat on the edge of their seats, their eyes glued to screens as they had watched the Symbol of Peace battle the greatest evil in their world's history, learning of his crippled condition and that the leader of the League of Villains was the grandson who had meant a great deal to him.

But now their attention was invested into the four newcomers.

And in several homes across Japan and in America, the concern and fear was particularly strong.

**MHF4**

"...You...!" All for One growled, still fighting against his own body.

"_**A tut tut! No real names! If it helps, I go by H, nowadays."**_ The voice said. _**"And I do thank you for sparing me some of my introduction. But as usual, you, the press and Stain have missed the entire point of my boys' work."**_

The H grew even larger, and all over the world; computers, phones, TVs and radios were taken over as the following speech was played.

"_**Citizens and heroes of the world. There is an old saying that fits our society so well. It comes from Baron Atcon of the 1800s and goes something akin to this: 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men...' Don't believe me? Look no further than the rumours of Japan's #2 hero. Of the late Gallant of America."**_

Many gasped at this.

"_**Yes. The young men you see today, through my guidance and assistance, brought down the former #1 American Hero and exposed his acts of corruption and treason. And that man is not alone, for over the past year, several of you so called 'heroes' have come under fire or being exposed for incompetance, negligence or otherwise. And don't worry Enji, my boys are coming for you eventually, they just need a little more proof that an associate is complying. And don't even bother trying to arrest them or find out who said associate is...they have UN approced diplomatic immunty."**_

All eyes widened in shock of this.

"_**Why else do you think it took so long to find out about them?"**_H asked. _**"**__**But Todoroki is not alone in this. People of this day and age have forgotten what the word 'Hero' really means. So allow me to refresh your memory: a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities. And while many Pros have the first two traits...others...well, as stated previo**__**u**__**sly, Stain had the right idea, but failed to research and merely followed his gut. **__**My boys research, track and find proof of said 'failures before doing anything."**_

"_**And the ironic part of it all? Each of them was denied the chance to be among those they know hunt, in spite of being better human beings than most. And with that...boys? The time for secrecy is over. Reveal yourselves."**_

The boys then tore off their masks, revealing who they were to all the world

Deku was the first to unmask himself, revealing a boy with fuzzy green hair and freckles.

**IZUKU MIDORIYA **

**(CODE NAME: DEKU) **

**QUIRKLESS**

"MY BABY?!" Inko Midoriya called out in shock and amazement from her home.

Elsewhere in the city, two girls watched on in shock and concern of the boy who had just unmasked himself.

"Midori?" Mina Ashido gasped.

"Deku?"Ochako Uraraka followed in suit.

At her family Dojo, Itsuka Kendo was frozen in shock so much she didn't register that sher had destroyed a punching bag or that her fist had doubled in its usual size with her Quirk activated.

And on I-Island, Melissa Shield covered her mouth in shock before begining to pray.

**MHF4**

The second newcomer, the one in the hood, was a tanned young man with spiky black and blonde hair

**BOBBY WALKER **

**(CODE NAME: EVERYMAN)**

**QUIRKLESS**

In America, mass shock and shouts filled ever city

"THE BROTHER OF THE WALKER 7?!"

"THE SON OF #2?"

On a private island, seven beautiful young women, their mother and father dropped whatever they were doing

"...Unca?" A baby girl in the arms of one of the woman asked, not fully understanding why her mommy, aunties and grandparents were so shocked.

In San Francisco, a girl with short red hair and a cloud hairpin covered her mouth in shock, ignoring all the texts from her classmates that had just seen what had happened.

**MHF4 **

The first one to show himself was revealed a bespectacled boy with blackish hair similar to Izuku, but more subdued. His skin was pale white yet still healthy. He seemed the most grateftul to remove his mask.

**BENJAMIN 'BEN' SHIGARAKI **

**(CODENAME: ALL FOR ALL) **

**QUIRK-ALL FOR ALL**

Midnight dropped the drink she had been having in her apartment. She had been needing to calm herself as she had watched All Might, the man she loved above almost all else, fought with his arch-enemy for what was sure to be the final time. Now...she was struggling to stand at the realization that the boy she loved like a son was involved with such acts.

"Benny..." She cooed in worry, a mother's love filling her form.

From her home, Momo Yayoruzu and her close friend Kyoka Jiro fell to their knees.

"BEN?!" Kyoka asked in shock

Simularly Shizaki Ibara and Pony Tsunatori, who had been watching movies before the broadcast took over, where shocked.

"..Ben is...the anti...?" Teh vine haired girl started.

"That don't matter!" Pony said in broken Japanese. "Benny is Benny!"

MHF4

And finally, a boy with with messy, indigo colored hair that flared out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth with dark purple eyes with white pupils.

**HITOSHI SHINSHO **

**(CODE NAME: DARK PERSONA) **

**QUIRK-BRAINWASHING**

From the UA Staff room, Shota Aizawa AKA Eraserhead leapt from his chair and began rushing yo the scene, determined to protect his adopted son...and get some answers. His best friend President Mic was right behind him.

Yui Koda and Reiko Yanagi's jaws dropped at the sight of their classmate...and crush.

Sakio Intelli had dropped her tea and bolted out the door or her home, hailing a cab to take her to as clsoe as the scene as it could.

Tatami Nakagame had been doing some late studying when she saw and heard what had happened. Sje then folded herself up and snuck into the bag of her teacher Ms. Joke, who was in a simular mindset to Aizawa.

MHF4

Confused? Intrigued?

Let us go back a year ago to when this all began...when the young men were still mere boys wanting to be heroes...and recieved the offer a lifetime.

This is the story of how four boys would change the Hero world...by the best and worst of ways possible.

**To be continued...**

**Next time: **

"_**How would you boys like to make sure the Heroes are what they claim to be?"**_

_**ORIGIN-THE FEARSOME FOUR!**_

**First story of 2020, hope it got your attention and interest! But be forewarned, this story will get DARK, VIOLENT, MORALLY QUESTIONABLE...and have Lemons. In quite a while.**

**Major thanks to LethalSpreg500 for his major help in building the world of this story (especially the use of Ben's character), PLEASE check out his fics and Deviantart account under bestpony666.**

**Keep warm and safe!**


	2. The Offer

**Chapter 2: Origin**

Intro: Polaris (NatewantstoBattle cover)

1 year ago

Ironically, three of them grew up in the same district.

The first was used to and understoof the status quo as early as four years old: When he was just a little boy, shaking in his shoes as he tried to vain to protect another boy from his former best friend turned bully.

No one is equal to anyone.

All Izuku Midoriya ever wanted, from as early as three years old, was to be a hero. Not for fame or fortune, just to help people and bring smiles to their faces. For his mere presecne to brighten up the days of others and send the evils of the world packing and hiding.

Sadly, he had no Quirk. He was a Quirkless boy with, in the eys of many, no chance yo amount to anything in life. And this was jammed down his throat every. Single. Damn. Day.

But did he let that stop him?

Well...yes and no.

In his heart, he kept on persaersing; studying all the Pros and Quirks he could, breaking them down and creating plans for the future.

"There's no rule that says the Pros HAVE to have a Quirk. I could be the first!" He'd point out to his critics. "All I want is to help people..."

But...that was all.

He had no athletisim, mostly due to his teachers giving him piry exercises in gym. He never truly exercised, walking was his main way of keeping fit.

MHFF

The second one lived closer to the edge of the same district.

Ben Shiga was a unique boy. His skin was pale white but lively, his hair wavy black curls and locks and his glasses showcased both intelligence and kindness. In spite of his name, he blended in with many other Japanese teens, with his love of cartoons, manga, comics and TV shows...and fanboy nature of Heroes.

For all his life, Ben had worshipped heroes, especially All Might and a few certain heroines who were not only powerful and beautiful, but kind and diligent. His reasons for this went beyond the average teeanger's, however.

Yes, Ben was not an average young man. If one were to get to know him, they would see someone who had been challenged by life in ways many could never begin or want to understand. It was also for these reasons that he never revealed what exactly his Quirk was.

In the highly expecting and quirk-driven society he lived in, this was often a determent; as his teachers often accused him of slacking off or not caring about his future. But this did not stop Ben from living his life with his adoptive mother and her boyfriend. He woke up, went to school, did his homework and watched his shows while helping out around the house.

His was brought out of his thoughts and music when he saw a fight going down: A giant villain fighting against a wood manipulating hero, who was gearing up for an attack...

"CANYON CANON!"

When a giant and beautiful blonde woman sidekicked the villain away. Ben let out a sigh.

"...Seriously, Yu?" He groaned and growled at the men taking pictures of her, all saying 'Money shot' and other...less than gentlemenly phrases. Clearing his thorat he then hollered: "Hey sis!"

The giant woman turned to see him and her sultry look vanished in place of a delighted one.

"Benny!" She squealed in joy. "What are you doing here? You skipping class to...?" 

"No, just wanted to say hi." Ben said, turning to walk away. "Don't go hogging all the credit! You KNOW that'll biet you in the butt eventually AND IF ONE OF YOU PERVS SO MUCH AS THINKS OF A BUTT JOKE OR SOMETHING I SWEAR I WILL...!"

The men stopped what they were doing as Kaumi Woods huffed indignantly, grateful someone had pointed this out and finding Mount Lady's pout a mix of cathartic and adorable.

"Whose the kid?" Death Arms asked.

"Oh, that's Midnight's boy." Kamui explained.

This got Death Arms' attention.

"...The 18 Plus heroine has a ki...?"

"Not biological." Kamui cut him off. "She found him on the streets years ago and took him in. Good kid, bit eccentric but cute in said eccentricities. We go to Past Anonymous meetings together sometimes."

This put the Punching hero on alert; while Kamui and never gone into full detail about his past, he knew those PA meetings were serious matters and the attendents often left crying or on the verge of doing so, but often afte making some progress towards their trauma. For a mere kid to go to them on a regular basis...

He then saw the Ben give a jaunty salute and playfully stick out his tongue at Mount Lady before re-starting his music, a very bouncy and vaudeville like song from a cartoon playing.

"And how does he know the newbie...?"

"I don't know the full details, but apparently she likes him in a baby bro sort of sense." Kamui explained.

Unknown to Ben, in the same crowd that day, was a broccoli haired boy who would soon become one of his best and truest friends.

MHFF

The third member sat at the back of his classroom, just wanting the day to end amd tuning out all the words directed at him.

"A villain in the making."

"Don't talk to him, he'll make you his slave."

"Why's he look so tired? Myst be plotting something..."

Hitoshi Shinshou had heard such things all his life. Honestly, it was more annoying than anything now and he was half tempted to tell them all to come up with new material.

But no. Not today.

He would soon finish middle school, then he could begin his dream: Attending UA and training to use his Brainwashing Quirk to become a hero.

And he owed it all to the man whose hairstyle he emulated: Shota Aizawa AKA Eraserhead. The man Hitoshi looked up to and admired more than any other Hero. Not even All Might came close to rivalling how awesome the underground hero was in the eyes of the brain-washer:

Using a 'dark' or 'evil' Quirk to combat threats in the shadows, making the best use of a Quirk that gave him a crippled sense...

The bell rang finally and Hitoshi picked up his bags and walked towards his home. It wasn't until he was almost at the door that he realized someone else was heading to his detsinaton.

"Oh. Hey Ben." The Purple haired boy waved,

"Hey there Hitoshi." The glasses wearing boy with messy black hair beamed back. "How you doing?"

"Not bad. I'm guessing...?"

"Yep."

They opened the apartment door, where they found three men and two women finishing a cup of tea.

"There's my baby boy!" A beautiful woman with ravenette hair, voluptuous form and beauty mark beamed as she walked over and kissed Ben's forehead.

"Mama..." Ben groaned halfheartedly. A part of him always enjoyed this affection, but still, what teenager wants to be coddled in front of a friend.

Nerumi Kayama, AKA Midnight, simply chuckled and motioned the two boys to sit down.

"Good day?" A sketal man with blonde hair asked Ben.

"Not bad at all, Toshi." Ben mused. "Saw Yu debut and reminded her not to showboat...doubt that'll last."

'Toshi' simply chuckled and took Ben's bag before offering him and Hitoshi cups of tea.

Toshinori Yagi was not at all what many would expect in the man of Midnight's dreams; he was bony, skinny and had poor health (constantlt coughing up blood) with dark eyes. However, as Ben would attest, you would not find a more fatherly and caring man out there; Toshinori had done everything he could to help Ben out and the two bonded over their fondness of US action movies and cartoons.

The fact that Toshinori also saw Nerumi as Nerumi and not a 'fanservice girl' also won him major points in Ben's book; the boy had seen far too many pervs gawking at his mother to tolerate them.

"Hey kid." A dishevlled looking man with a 5:00 shadow, scarf and red eyes saluted to Hitoshi.

"Sup, Lil Listeners?!" A blonde man with a moustahce and shades followed in suit.

A green haired woman suddenly dashed to Hitoshi and hugged him.

"My little purple pudding!" She cooed

"Emi. Let him go." Aizawa groaned.

"No way Shota! You hog him all the time! Let his mama have some...!"

"You're not his mother."

"If we got married I would be!"

"Never happening."

Emi, aka Ms. Joke, burst out laughing.

"You kidder, you!"

The boys chuckled and enjoyed their tea as their parents (and surrogate aunts/uncles) got ready for a raid.

"We left takeout menus on the table and a couple movies. Don't stay up too late. We'll be back by morning." Aizawa said.

"Hey, I got something that might make us finish this up faster! Last one to make an arrest buys drinks." Mic said. "What do you say, buddy?"

"I wouldn't even think about doing something so childish, sophomoric and juvenile GET ON OUT MY WAY!"

He then raced to the raid site.

"Oh that hobo looking son of a...!" Nerumi growled. "TOSHI! EMI! STOP HIM!"

"YES DEAR!" Toshinori declared, his voice suddenly becoming bombastically proud and his body buffing into the familar form of All Might as he raced after his soon to be colleage. "I AM THERE!"

"And so am I!" Ms. Joke beamed. "Come back future husband! We'll lose together!"

"No way in hell."

"Love you baby!" Midnight cooed to her son.

"Stay outta trouble you two!" Mic hollered. "And tune in this week!"

Ben and Hitoshi just looked on in shock.

"Well, there goes that secret." Ben sighed, snapping his fingers to summon a broom and dustpan to his hand and then flicking open his phone. "Hello, Uraraka Construction and Contract? It's Ben Shiga. Yep. Yeah, its a whole wall and the window this time. A week? Yeah, that's perfect actually. You'll get the cheque tomorrow. Have a good one."

He then ended the call and pressed another button.

"Hello, Yayoruzu Industries? It's me again. Yep. Yeah, Ben's the name. You got it right. Yes I'll tell him. Yes, I'll remind him how tired you are of doing this. Please and thank you. Have a good one."

"So wait..." Hitoshi asked. "He just...buffs up? That's his quirk? The #1 Pro hero...buffs?"

"He describes it more like sucking in his gut to look good at the pool." Ben explained, getting a confused look. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

"...Pizza or Sushi?" Hitoshi asked, wanting to change the subject

"How about Chinese or Vietnamese? I've been hankering for noodles all day." Ben suggested.

MHFF

Halfway around the world, the fourth member of this team found himself being kicked back.

Bobby Walker was the only son of the Walker family; the quintessential American Hero family. From even before Quirks, the Walkers had put themselves on the frontlines to defend their homeland from everythig from natural disasters, Nazis, Soviet Spies and villains of all kinds.

But they were not just fightes. Patriarch and #2 American Hero John Doe and his wife Maiden Marion were legendary peacekeepers and philantropists, travelling the world to fight warlords and bring supplies to those in need.

Their seven daughters, the Walker 7, were not only a crack Hero Team, but also beloved musical idols and Grammy award winning singers with a popular TV show aimed at preschool.

With all those, all had faith that the son of the family would become something great. There was just one problem; Bobby was Quirkless.

"...So?" Bobby had said when someone brought this up.

Unlike in other countries, America never forgot what life was like before Quirks; rhere were regular holidays celebrating th Quirkless men and women who had fought for freedom, innovated technology or medicine.

So, when Bobby announced his intent to follow in the family business, he had support and enouragement...especially after a certain...incident.

Here, Bobby was training with his mother, who was holding nothing back but smiling at her son.

"This reminds me of when your dad and I were dating."

"I thought you kicked dad's butt 40 times before he you let him take you out?" Bobby asked.

"Is that what he told you? First of all, it was 4 times. And secondly, I already did like him, just wanted to make sure he was honest...like you are."

Bobby raced behind his mother, who caught his kick and swung him back.

"So..you're still oaky with me going to Kirby?" He asked.

"It'll do you soem good to get off the island." His mother assured him. "Just be sure to call, you know how your father and sisters worry about you. As do I."

Bobby smiled before his stomach growled.

"How about we call it a morning?"

The two turned to see Bobby's father with a plate of steaming pancakes.

MHFF

Regardless of where and how they lived; the way this all started was the same:

They all got a letter in the mail, which asked them a simple question:

_How would you like to make sure Heroes are actually Heroes? _

_If so, log onto the website listed below or come to this address at lunch-time tomorrow for a talk about getting into the real hero business. Tell your family where you are going and what you are doing; f you attend in person, cars will take you home no later than 4:00 in the afternoon. If you log-in, a playback will be available for two days._

_Crumple and throw this letter away once you finish reading it. _

MHFF

"_**Thank you for accepting my invitation and for trusting me. This shouldn't take more than an hour."**_

The voice coming from the H was distorted, digitized and ever changing; one sentence it sounded like a deep voiced man, the next a child and the one after a woman.

Izuku, Hitoshi and Bobby had come to an abandoned storage locker, where, before they could ask anything, they had found two computers; one with the speaking H, and the other with an American boy on the screen, with everything translated for him.

"Who are you, and how do you know about us?" Hitoshi asked.

"_**I'm known by many names, boys. My underlings call me 'Sir' or 'Sama.' My former superiors called me by the name my parents chose for me. However, I prefer to go by H."**_

"...H?" The boys all said together.

"_**Just H."**_

"Um, Sir?" Izuku had started.

"_**Ahem!"**_ A now femine voice coughed, and the boys all tensed before laughter filled the air.

"_**I'm kidding! Or am I? Regardless, let us cut to the chase. You all got my message; how would you like to make sure that the heroes act like the beacons they should be? Before you ask a question, let me ask this: What IS a hero? Answer? A person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities."**_

The boys stayed silent.

"There was a time when that word meant what it was supposed to mean. Now? Its a job. With merchandise, rookie crushing, rivalries and...a competitiveness that leads to NOT following in that description."

The boys couldn't hep but see that their host had a point.

"_**Now most Pros are genuine, I give you that."**_

"I can think of a few that could use a reminder." Ben whispered.

"_**Ah yes, Mount Lady. She is starting out, so I'm giving her some time. Uwabami on the other hand...When was her last case?"**_

"Two years, four months and a week ago." Izuku said. "She took down slavery ring focusing on Mutation Quirk users."

"...Wow, you know your stuff." Bobby smirked.

"What about the rumours about Endeavour?" Hitoshi asked.

"Which ones?" Izuku pointed out. "The property damage? His missing child? Why his wife is in a hospital?"

"...Seriously, you sure you're not an info broker?" Bobby asked the broccoli haired boy. "Cause my folks would pay you pretty darn well."

"I'd pay right now." Ben said.

"_**Oh trust me, he's on the list."**_

"List?" Izuku asked.

"_**Of 'Heroes' who need to be exposed for the public."**_ H said. _**"And when I say that, I mean that, should you accept my offer, you boys will be exposing."**_

All the boys' eyes widened.

"Wait. You...you expect us to expose Heroes?" Izuku asked.

"No, he means expose the fake heroes." Hitoshi corrected Izuku. "On that subject..."

"_**Before you say it, no, not like the Hero-Killer. I will have you bo**__**ys**__** find irrevocable proof first and get it out in public. If everything goes well, you will never have to raise a fist. **__**Worry not, I most certainly will not be after your parents, young **__**Walker, Mr.**__** Shishio and...I'm sorry Ben**__**jamin**__**, which surname do you prefer?"**_

Ben tensed.

"_**I have you listed as Shiga, but there's also Shimura, Kayama and..."**_

"Don't!" Ben cut in, an angry desperation clear in his voice as a sense of power rolled off him, his arms bulging, steam from his form and sparks surrounding his form. "Don't. Say. That. Name."

"_**I'll stick with Shiga then. To answer your unasked question; your birth father is many things, but he has one crippling flaw: He never truly finishes what he starts. And if there's even one hint, it can be found. As I was saying, your mother and Mr..."**_

"Stay away from them." Ben ordered. "Mama may act a little funny, but she's raised me and never slacks off on her work. And Toshi..."

"Yes, yes. I am aware." H assured the young man. "I am sorry for bringing them up. And him as well. If it means anything...I can help you find HER again."

Ben's form relaxed and then tensed again.

"As I said. Your father never truly finishes anything he starts. I have and will keep looking for her, and..."

"You got me." Ben said.

"Me too." Izuku said, shocking the other boys. "I've wanted to be a hero who makes everyone happy my whole life. If I have to do something not so nice I will. I mean, I'll try..."

Ben smiled and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Thanks, kid."

"Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya." The boy smiled shyly.

"Ben Shiga."

"Hitoshi Shinsho." The purple haired boy followed. "And I'm in. I want to be an underground hero after all, so this is the best field work I could ask for."

"Can Bobby Walker get in on this?" The one boy not in the room asked. "I may be across the sea, but my folks sometimes let info slip and America has no shortage of fellas who could use a reminder."

A light chuckle.

"No hestitation. I do like that."

"Wait." Izuku asked. "Bobby Walker? Bob-chan?"

"...Holy crap, YOU'RE Izzy?!" Bobby asked in shock.

"You...know each other?" Ben asked in confusion.

"We were pen-pals for a couple years." Izuku explained, then looking down at his feet in shame,

"_**And what a time it has been."**_ H cut in. _**"Bobby Walker. Son of the #2 American Hero and brother of the Walker 7. In spite of being quirkless, you've competed in many sports. Even if you never won anything, you always made it to the semi-finals if nothing else. Speaking of winning...My congratulations on your mid-wieght win."**_

Bobby chuckled.

"Its nothing too impressive, just a junior high tournament."

"_**And you went all the way to the Nationals and won."**_H said, bringing up a news-story.

"Wow!" Ben beamed. "Looks like we got a powerhouse here!"

"Yep, and all without a Quirk." Bobby declared.

Izuku fell to the floor.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-without a q-q-q-q-Quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Why does EVERYONE act like that?" Bobby asked. "Yep. 100% Quirkless. All that came from training under mom, dad and my sisters, watching and copying action movies. It was crazy hard, no lie. Almost gave a few times...but it was worth it."

Izuku forced himself up.

"D-do you think..."

"Yep."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Didn't have to." Bobby said. "Izu? You can be a hero. Anyone can if they work hard enough. And anyone who says otherwise? Well, they never have struggled, so why care what they say?"

Izuku's eyes stung with tears, which he fought back to hold before a tissue floated towards him. He saw Ben, one eye glowing, using telekinesis to help him clean up.

"_**And not just Mr. Walker. Hitoshi Shinshou? Your life is just as fascinating."**_

Hitoshi tensed.

"_**But perhaps you and Mr. Shiga can share your lifestoires at a later date when you are more comfortable.**_ _**And finally, we come to young Midoriya; **__**a brilliant young boy regardless of what others say."**_

The screens fille with snapshots from Izuku's journals; translated for Bobby, whose eyes widened at the details and info he saw.

"You sure you don't ...?"

"Yes."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Didn't have to." izuku said, then turning to is host. "How did you even...?"

"_**I have my ways."**_ H said, their tone becoming downtrodden._**"**__**Izuku, what has your mother told you about your father?"**_

"H-he works overseas and breathes fire." Izuku answered after a moment of hestitation, shocked by the question.

"_**Correction: He WORKED overseas and BREATHED fire."**_

This filled Izuku's mind with confusion and worry, which only grew when H sighed and recomposed themselves.

"_**Please forgive my bluntness. Izuku? Your father has been dead since your fourth birthday."**_

The silence was deafening.

"_**Hisashi Midoriya was granted an early retirement when he landed his company a major contract. While on his way home, his plane was attacked and taken over by villains. Before the heroes arrived, the plan crashed into the ocean. Only one person survived, and just long enough to explain: Your father stood up to the villains and actually managed to take back the plane before one of them shot him dead. Unfortunately, he also killed the pilot when he did your father."**_

Izuku couldn't move.

"_**Your mother has been getting modest amounts from his retirement plan and life savings to support you. Sadly, due to your father working overseas, his money is otherwise kept through a thick wall of red tape and neither you or your mother will have access to them until you're 18."**_

For a few good minutes, no one said a word in shock.

Ben's mind filled with images of a smiling woman pushing him away as a monster advanced on her.

"...Where were the heroes?" Izuku asked, bringing Ben out of his painful recollection.

"_**Your father was the real hero that day."**_

"But...the Pros?" Izuku asked again.

H did't respond right away, seeming to choose their words carefully.

"...Oh, I think I know where this is going." Bobby winced.

"Me too." Ben mused.

"_**Officially, the pros in the area were 'delayed by the weather.'" **_H said. _**"On a bright, sunny day. There was also the **__**potential**__** of **__**political**__** mayhem if European or American Heroes interffered with a Japanese airline."**_

"That's what I thought it was." Bobby confessed. "Mom and dad always told me about all the trouble they got in with their peacekeeping and charity overseas...the goverments and Hero Associations really want local pros to handle local problems most of the time."

"And most of the time it works, I'll give you that. But not always." Hitoshi pointed out, inwardly feeling his father grinning at his note. "Look at All Might while he was in the States."

"_**Indeed to both points, gentlemen. But the truth of the matter?"**_

The boys were on edge, praying for the answer to not be what they thought.

"...The three heroes in the area were not going to be paid enough for saving the airline. And in fact, one of them had a rather sizeable insurance claim related to someone on the airline."

...

...

"And they are not the only ones. Ever since 'Heroism' became a job, many, many others have done simular if not even worse acts. And I'll be damned if I stand by and do nothing about it. But in order to make real changes, there needs to be major players. Which I why I have chosen your four; each tied to the corruption of heroism in some manner, yet striving to go beyond it. Now, with certain revelations, I can understand if..."

"I'm still staying." Izuku cut in. "I will be a hero, one way or another."

Ben, Bobby and Hitoshi's respect for the boy went up tenfold.

"_**Very well. **__**I've made arrangements for you **__**all**__**. **__**Izuku, Hitoshi **__**and Ben**__**? **__**This time next year, y**__**ou**__** will **__**be **__**entering**__** UA class 1A as **__**Recommended**__** student**__**s, **__**although**__** you are more than welcome to **__**take **__**the Exams**__**. And **__**Izuku? D**__**o not worry about **__**Katsuki Bakugo**__**...**_"

This made Izuku rise his head.

"_**He's to beplaced in Class 1B and...well, call it protectiveness or overthinking, I've taken the liberty of ensuring that there's a restraining order in place around you two. Should that mongrel so much as glare at you...well, he won't be kicked out right away, I'm not oblivious to the notion people can change but...well, you'll just have to wait and see now, won't you?"**_

Izuku was torn; on one hand, spending some time away from Ka-chan would be nice; no more yelling, burning or teasing of the usual level. On the other hand, this would make Ka-chan's hourney to prohood tougher. And then again, maybe he needed some humbling. And then again, what if he found out? And then again, what would he do to Izuku?

"_**Bobby, you signed up for the exchange student program at your school, correct? In a week's time, you shall be part of Izuku's class and staying with him and his mother."**_

Before either boy could voice a concern, H chuckled.

"_**I forgot to ask but...do you boys have online banking? If so, check your accounts."**_

Warily, the boys did just that. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"_**That amount."**_H said. _**"Every month on the dot. For the rest of your live**__**s**__**. And it can be tra**__**n**__**sferred to whomever, whenever, with but a simple request. **__**Back to my plans; while Bobby is here, I would like for him to help you three get to fighting shape. And by 'you three' I mostly mean Izuku."**_

"Is this so we can practice working together?" Ben asked.

"_**That is also a factor yes. Now. It has been a long day and much has been said. The cars are waiting to take you boys home. I shall contact you in a month or so. Until then, live as you normally would and tell none of what has happened here."**_

MHFF

They all said the same thing the next time they saw their parents:

"We need to talk."

**Ending Theme: To the Ends of the earth (Natewantstobattle)**

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**Was this worth the wait? Next chapter will the training chapter and then the boys will have their first challenge/targets.**

**So..what do you readers think of this team and their mysterious mentor? How do you think events will play out with this new duty for them? **


	3. Reversing the Charges pt1

**Reversing the Charges Pt. 1**

"How was the speech?" Inko had asked right off the bat as she placed dinner onto the table. The tone in her son's voice had her concerned. "Did something...?"

"When were you going to tell me about dad?" Izuku cut her off, an uncharacteristic annoyance and anger in his tone that made Inko tense and shift in worry.

She had been expecting this someday. She honestly had. Her baby boy had always been far too smart and analytical for his age; while he mostly used it for following and learning about Heroes and Quirks, Inko Midoriya knew that when her son was interested in something or someone, he would find even the tiniest detail to explore and exploit.

Her explaination to Hisashi's absence seemed to make sense: many worked overseas to support their families after all, and Izuku always got a slightly nicer second present from 'daddy'...presents Inko had bought to fill the void. Sooner or later however, her son was bound to ask the dreaded'why is dad never home?'

Still, she played a little dumb. Maybe Izuku did not know the full truth yet. Things had been a little...sketchy around that time.

"W-what brought this on...?" She said.

"The speaker knew dad." Izuku said, half-lying. "He told me about the crash. How you get small bits of his savings every month or so. About...how he died."

He was shaking in anger. Izuku was not unfamilar with this emotion, but he had not felt it of this intensity for all his life. Now that he was, he was begining to see red and wonder just why he had held this emotion away from so long.

What H had revealed; how his mere salaryman father had done more than Pros, that he had been on his way to be there for Izuku during the worst time of his life? Izuku couldn't and didn't want to find an excuse. He wanted someone to blame, to hurt for this.

But before that, even in this state, he needed to know somehing.

"Why?" He asked, looking down in feet and shaking his fists. He failed to see and hear his mother was begining to cry and whimper.

"Izuku, I know I should've..." Inko started, only to be interrupted

"WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?!" 

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU?!" Inko shouted back, tears rolling down her face. "You have just been deemed Quirkless, and you needed me to believe in you. But...losing Hisashi? Seeing you wanting to be like All Might? My heart couldn't take it."

Izuku's anger vanished, as he suddenly remembered in full what had happened the worst night of his life:

He had been watching All Might's debut when his mother had gently entered the room. She had already looked sad, but he had assumed it was out of worry for him. When he had tearfully, desperately asked if she thought he could be his hero even without a Quirk, she had held in her wailing and apologized.

He had assumed she had been apologizing because she didn't think he could do it. But looking back, he recalled how she had nearly wailed at his question before stopping herself and hugged him, as if she had been given some other bad news.

"You mean..." Izuku asked. "That same day?"

A tearful Inko nodded, not trusting her words. Izuku, suddenly feeling more ashamed than angry, started to slump down in his chair before stopping himself midway and running towards his mother, taking her in his arms and apologizing like she had all those years ago.

Mother and son hugged each other, their tears expending their energy and they themselves falling asleep. Their dinner got cold.

MHFF

When Bobby had ended his Zoom, he had made his way to the luxurious bathroom in his home and took a relaxing bath before climbing into bed.

The American had been well aware of some less than ideal heroes before H had come along, but Bobby had never really thought about them all that much: He came from a long and proud line of Heroes, both pros and otherwise. His family, especially his parents, where his models on what heroes should act like and what he would strive to be like.

His father, John Doe, the #2 American Hero, was always on the front lines of any conflict and was a frequent ally to the army, always making sure others got home safely. John had been born with a Quirk that basically made him a human lie dector, so he had trained himself into the ground and tackled as many as cases as he could, all while being a happily married man and devoted father.

His mother, Marion Maid, had been a more natural heroine; her Quirk enabled her to share the feelings, both emotional and physical of those around her with either her targets or herself, may have shattered the mind of a lesser hero, but she used it to climb the ranks and win the heart of the #2 and raise 8 children.

They were his heroes and the idols of many all around the world...but they were not the set standard of heroes: Captain Celebrity was a glory-hound and a flirt, there were rumors about Gallant similar to those of Endeavour, and some of the lesser ranked heroes were caught taking bribes.

With all these thoughts, Bobby didn't sleep well that night.

At breakfast the next day, he didn't even need to tell his parents about what was going to happen.

"You got something from your school." Rachel, his favorite sister, 4 months pregnant, smiled as she handed him a letter...which she found ripped out of her hand and opened by May, the most hyper sister.

"Sis!" Bobby groaned.

"Bobby got into the Transfer student program!" May announced. "Seems like he'll be spending the next two month in...Mufusa?"

Marion took the letter from her daughter and reread

"Mufusta." She corrected, then stopping. "Wait...Bobby? Didn't you have a pen-pal there?"

Bobby pretended to be confused.

"Y-Yeah! Izuku...someting or other. Huh. Maybe I'll be able to see him in the flesh and blood after all!"

"You two could beome like the Quirky Quirkless duo or something!" Dawn, the oldest sister smiled, then winced. "Sorry, that sounded better in my head."

"Think before I speak, sis." Tammy, the middle sister said. "Huh. That could be a song title."

"Didn't we already do that?" Dawn asked.

"Nah. That was 'Think before you Cross.'" Patricia said.

John smiled and messed with his son's hair

"Buddy, that's fantastic! Guess you wathcing all that anime inb the original language will pay off after all."

"Thanks, dad." Bobby smiled.

"Dad, seriously?" Vicky, the second youngest sister, asked her dad.

"What? Subtitles are hard."

"And yet, you speak three other languages flawlessly." Marion mused as she served everyone some juice. "Eat up and then hit the gym kids, we'll help Bobby with packing after the concernt tonight."

Bobby smiled, glad he wasn't leaving right away; he always did enjoy his sister's performances as 'The Walker 7.'

MHFF

"Mama? Toshi?" Ben had suddenly asked at dinner one night. "Do...is that offer to the Hero course at UA still open?"

Nerumi's eyes had widened in delight at her son asking that question.

Ever since she had adopted him, the 18+ Heroine had never once discouraged Ben from becoming a hero. She knew better than most how hard it was to become one with distrust and predjuice against you; having been born in the slums of Japan and spending a lot of her childhood in the Red-Light Districts, not to mention how conterversial her first costume was. But she had persevered and become a well respected Heroine, no matter what that tramp Yu thought.

Toshinori was an even better example: Born Quirkless but with a drive and determination, as well as a dream and a chance encounter with a certain heroine, he had devoted himself to becoming the best...and he had far surpassed that goal: Be it as All Might or Toshi, he was a legend either way; the Symbol of Peace or the great hero aide. It was little wonder Nerumi fell in love with him.

Now, Ben was in a different kind of problem: His power wasn't the issue. Neither was his schooling. No, what would give Ben trouble was...his blood.

Nerumi knew, Toshinori of course knew. Nezu, Aizawa and Mic knew. But of course, Ben also knew.

He was descended from both a great hero...and one of the worst villains of all time.

In spite of his happy nature, love for cartoons and adorkably social nature, Ben actually held a deep loathing for his power and for many years since he had been adopted, had been determined NOT to become a hero, fearing that his secret or the use of his Quirk would destroy what All Might, the man he looked up too above all others, had struggled to create.

Toshi and Nerumi had both made it clear to Ben that blood alone did not make someone. Neither did a Quirk. It was how it was used. And...minor outbursts aside, Ben had a good grasp on himself.

So, to hear him asking if the chacne was still available? It made theri weeks.

"Of course, baby!" Nerumi had cooed, kissing his forehead and leaving the table, producing a bottle of champagne labelled 'Open when Ben realizes'

"N-Now wait a minute, Nerumi! He's underage and I can't...!" Toshinori had started, only to be silenced with a kiss and a whisper in his ear that made him blush. He looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs.

"Just one glass." Nerumi ordered Ben, who nodded. He'd have kind of perferred just bubbly apple juice, but they had clearly been saving this, so...

Toshi, having composed himself, asked:

"While we're happy, what brought this on, kiddo?"

Ben had been expecting this question earlier than the celebration, but still remembered the cover story he bad come up with.

"The Speaker at that thing I was at? He was kinda like me. Okay yeah, his dad was just a thug and not...mine..."

Ben felt sick at the mention of his father, and he saw Toshi's eyes narrow slightly as well. Not at Ben, mind you.

"Anyways...he said that he powered through all the badtalk and opinons and became a speaker anyways. And that got me thinking about you guys: If he can do it and you guys can do it...I might as well try, right?"

He wasn't really lying...

Nerumi and Toshi seemed to buy his reasoning and hugged him warmly.

"We're so proud of you, Benny." Toshinori beamed.

"Thanks...Papa."

The man stiffened, rose up, smiled...and turned into All Might

"I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!"

He then turned to normal and whipped out his phone.

"Mirai? Good knews! Oh. Of course you know.."

His mood was dampered slightly, but he still focused on the postive.

"I'm Papa now! I'm Papa now!"

Nerumi and Ben simply chuckled at the sight

"He is such a kid."

"And that's why you love him." Ben mused. "Speaking of...whatever you whispered..."

Nerumi blushed but a knock came to the door. Outside was Centipednder

"Hello Benjamin. Nighteye sent me to pick you up for the night."

Ben downed his glass, kissed his parents and spent the night at the Nighteye Hero Agency, watching the All Might Animated Series and enjoying all the junk food he could as he and Sir picked apart animation mistakes.

As for Toshinori and Nerumi?

Well...

"TO...KY...YO...SMAAAAASH!"

They got noise complaints, but the smiles made it clear that they did not care.

MHFF

Hitoshi alone didn't confide in either Aizawa or Ms. Joke about what H had offered him, which he was still accepting.

From the moment he became Eraserhead's ward, it had been his goal to become an Underground hero; someone who worked in the shadows and did dirtier jobs for the sake of the public thinking all was well. His Quirk suited it, in spite of the short-sighted morons who only saw him as a villain in the making.

That being said, he did tell his adoptive father about the speaker.

"Nothing i hadn't heard before, but the way he said it resonated with me."

Shota seemed to buy that, but Hitoshi wasn't entirely convinced and would walk a little carefully around his father...

Right after they named all of their new kittens and listened to Mic's latest podcast.

MHFF

Meanwhile, a sidekick was growing restless.

He was more powerful than his supposed better: All the man did was stop drug dealers and get fat and tehn skinny again. With his Quirk, he could literally turn anything or anyone he touched into their opposite: He could make musucle disappear, make the beautiful ugly, turn fire into air...

And what did he get? Minimal credit? No fanclub? Having to work under that fat oaf?

Well, no more. He'd show them all!

The next day, he would begin the path to get him what he truly wanted: Power and respect. And he'd start with the UA staff.

Unknowingly, he'd also start a major change in the world of heroes

**To be continued...**

_**Next time: The Boys face off against their first Fallen Hero! Bobby vs. Bakugo! And possibly a few romances begin as well**_

**Major props once again to TheLethalSpreg / bestpony666 for their help in getting this chapter rolling.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Originally, thsi chapter was going to include teh above mentioned first Fallen Hero (open to alternative code names), bu I was called into work and decided to post this and hopefully the second part on Friday. **

**Keep safe, clean and healthy until then.**


	4. Flashback: Forming a family

_**Good evening, dear and beloved readers. I know many of you are chomping at the bid to see the Boys take on their first corrupt hero, and hopefully tonight or tomorrow morning, you shall not be disappointed.**_

_**However, life has decided to throw me several curves and tribulations that have delayed that part. **_

_**This includes the loss of a family member to the current pandemic. PLEASE! I cannot emphasis this enough; take no chances. Wash your hands, wear gloves and stay home if you can. I know it is not easy, but it helps. **_

_**I know you were not expecting to hear this and probably come to this site in order to get your mind off of such news. To respect that, this is the last I will say on the topic, aside from wishing for all your safety in my post chapter notes.**_

_**I will try to stick to an updating schedule that myself and several other authors have been working on, but will also be working on some other projects as well. I appreciate your patience and understanding.**_

_**So, in the meantime, to make up for the lack of fanboy vs. Faker Ultra violence...! Here is a little flashback chapter to how the bespectacled member of the soon to be fearsome Four came under the guardianship and care of the 18+ Heroine and the Symbol of Peace.**_

_**Hopefully, it will bring a smile to your faces and lift up your spirits.**_

_**I feel like I may have forgotten to mention it, so in case anyone is concerned:**_

_**Ben belongs to TheLethalSperg/bestpony666, who has been of grand help in writing this, my Otaku Hero and Erma stories.**_

_**With that long spiel out of the way (seriously, this must be at least a minute long!): Read, review and enjoy, would ye kindly?**_

**Flashback: Forming a Family**

5 years before the second chapter

Nemuri Kayama, AKA the 18+ Heroine Midnight, was on patrol late at night, getting used to her now 'more appropriate' costume. And she was not happy.

She understood why it had to change, mind you. But she'd put YEARS into her persona and image! These crusty, lonely croods at the Hero Assoication just wanted to censor her image: The image of a woman who accepted herself for who she was and had worked hard to get where she was.

"And not a Villain in sight." She sighed. "Might as well turn in..."

She was just about to head home when she heard heard something that made her pause in her step:

Whimpering.

A sound she was sadly familar with. And one she refused to ignore

Once she was certain she was nearby, Midnight leapt down into an alley and found something that broke her heart:

A little boy, no older than 10, huddled in a corner, clutching newspapers of warmth and holding onto an action figure as if it was his most prized possession.

The heroine got flashbacks to her own childhood: Growing up in the Red Light District, the sounds of whimpers, yells, breaking of vases and glass...and the people affected by those sounds. She then steeled herself and gently, slowly, walked over to him, being careful not so spook him. She was successful, as he didn't realize she was there until she knelt down in front of him.

"H-hi there, little guy?" She cooed softly. "What are you doing out here so late? Where are your parents?"

The boy looked upwards, his eyes dry and red and his face stained with tears. His black hair was wavy and he wore glares that made the female Pro smile at their cuteness.

"M-Mommy..." The boy whimpered, clearing his eyes. "She's gone...D-Daddy took her away..."

Words that Midnight had heard far too many times in her life already.

"Where is your Daddy right now?" She asked, trying to sound as helpful and caring as possible so as not give away how angry she was feeling. As much as she would love nothing less than to pummel the person responsible for this, she kenw she had to help the boy first.

"I-I don't know...I-I ran away..."

"...I see. Well, can you tell me of you have any other family?"

The boy shook his head no, looking at his action figure; a woman in a white cape with yellow gloves, a simple costume and a reverse ponytail with a small beauty mark. It looked oddly familar, but Midinght couldn't place where she had seen that before.

"Did your mommy give you that?" She asked.

The boy nodded, making her smile in some relief and point to her glasses.

"My mommy gave me these when was I was about your age..." She then realized something. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"B-Ben..." He answered, sounding a little less scared.

'An American name.' Midnight mused. 'Interesting.'

From what she could tell, the boy was Japanese through and through, It wasn't entirely unheard of for a child to have a name from another country, but it was still quite rare.

Pushing that aside, Midnight asked the question she had to ask.

"Well Benny, can I call you that?"

Ben nodded

"You look like you could use something warm to eat. You want to come with me?"

Ben suddenly inched back and turned his head away, trying to look tough and uncarung.

"M-mommy said not to talk to strangers, even if they are Pro heroes! Unless there's a villain or its All Might"

The female Pro cursed her luck but respected the child's mother for teaching him this; it was a good thing to teach. She offered him a hand up.

"It's okay, I'm a friend of All-Might, do you trust me?"

Ben looked around and took her hand, just as...

_**"DID SOMEONE CALL ME? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**_

Excitment and anticipatn filled the alley. Every man, woman and child knew that voice and those words!

In spite of herself, Midnight quickly did a mental look over. Hair? Check? Costume covering but still leaving little? Check?

No one could've faulted her for having a MASSIVE crush on the man who had just spoken. So, he was 20 or so years older than her, so what? With that smile, that kindness...and those muscles you could grate cheese on...!

Right beside them landed the #1 Hero himself landed...his arms full of grocery

_**"WALKING HOME FROM THE MARKET LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**_

"...In the middle of night? Via rooftops?" Midnight asked incredously. Hey just because she liked him didn't mean she couldn't call him out!

"_**...YES."**_

She giggled as she shook her head while Ben starred at the Symbol of Peace with stars in his eyes.

All Might suddenly realized his fellow pro wasn't alone.

"_**OH? WHO IS THIS BRIGHT EYED LAD, MIDNIGHT?"**_

"This is Ben." Midnight explained. "Benny, say..."

That was as far as she got, as Ben stared at All-Might more...than ran up and hugged his leg tightly.

"It's you! It's actually you!"

All Might let out a mighty chuckle.

"_**HA HA HA! INDEED IT IS! NOW, WHAT SEEMS TO..."**_

The number one hero spied Ben's action figure and his smile promptly vanished. His voice grew quieter, more natural.

"Um...Ben? W-where did yo get that action figure? I only ask because I know only one person who had one..."

The boy stopped hugging the legend's leg and inched back slightly, hdiing the action figure away.

"T-This was my Mom's...S-She gave it to me before Daddy took her away..."

Toshinori started becoming more pale as Nerumi became worried for her colleague. If the Symbol of Peace and #1 Hero was concerned, this could only mean one thing: Something very bad was about to happen.

"...Ben.: All Might asked. "...Your mother's name...wouldn't happen to be...Nana Shimura, would it?

Ben's eyes widened

"How do you know my mommy, Mr. All Might?"

All Might's jaw dropped and he fell to his knees. Midnight was about to inquire when she heard he following:

"I...I was her pupil many years ago...but how could she have a son now? She'd have to be very old..."

Ben looked down in shame, tears welling up.

"D-Daddy kept Mommy in a big glass tube and sometimes he'd make this electricity go through her. He also told me that he put me in her when she was in there..."

All Might and Midnight realized what is going on

"Ben?" All Might asked, desperation in his tone. "I know this is scary and you probably don' want to say it, but...could you tell or show me where your parents are?"

Ben pointed to the tallest building in the city as All Might got back on his feet...No longer smiling.

"Nemuri." He ordered. "Take Ben with you. Keep him safe. Tell NO ONE. About this. Until I get back.

I'm. Ending. This. Now."

He took another look at Ben and, seeing the boy's fear, smiled gently.

"I'll bring your mommy back and safe and sound. In the meantime, will you behave for Midnight?

"Y-Yes, Mr. All-Might..." The boy manabged before the legendary hero smiled, rubbed his hair and then leapt into the night.

MH-FF

A few minutes later, Midnight, with Ben in her arms, came to a Cafe she frequented. Stepping in, many of her friends were already there, begining to close up for the night but being happy to see her.

The sight of the little boy in her arms elicited a universal response.

"KAWAII!"

The women all rushed towards Ben, hugging him and nuzzling his face and or nose. Said boy was blushing, not denying yet also not loving what he was going through and being grateful when the female pro pulled him out of their reach.

"Girls, be nice." Midnight smiled forcefully.

"Is he yours?"

"Whose the lucky man?"

"What's his name?"

"No, nobdoy and Ben Now, I know its late but...could you please? He's hungry."

The chef behind the counter quickly began sprucing up a feast, which several waitresses happily began serving to the boy, who began to readily devour everything in front of him.

"...I want to take care of him, Nezu." Midnight said as she watched the boy eat.

"How dd you know I'd be here?" The bear-mouse hybrid asked, his smile never vanishing even behind his magazine.

"Even you need some compainonship. That and this is pretty close to your apartment."

The principal of UA smiles at her deduction, and then at Ben, who was just starting on a plate of cookies

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned in any way."

Midnight: "WHY WOULD TELL HIM THAT?!" Midnight snapped, an unfamilar feeling filling her form; one of rage and depsertaion. The other girls at the cafe glare at Nezu who lightly laughed it off.

"It was a joke!"

He then spied Ben looking at him

"...Are you a mouse, a Meerkat or something else? Do you have an intelligence Quirk or a rodent Quirk? Are you smarter than everyone in this room?" Ben asked.

Nedzu chuckled.

"I like this lad already. Well, am I a dog? A mouse? A bear? Well, all that you need to know is-I'm the Principal of the prestigious UA High!"

Ben's eyes widened, making the other adults chuckle.

"Now then...Ben, was it?" Nezu asked. "Since I answered your question, may I ask you a few of my own?"

Ben nodded.

"In light of your apparent lacking of other family members...would you like to stay with Ms. Midnight? Do you wish to become a hero like the one in your hand? And finally...what is your Quirk?"

Ben paused.

"I-I'd like to stay with Ms. Midnight...B-But a Hero...I-I can't be one...not with my Quirk..."

"...And why is that?"

Ben retreats into his seat. Midnight, sensing this, gave the boy a pat on the shoulder and gentle look

Nezu: "If this is about who you parentage is, I can assure you that I and the others at UA will not care." Nezu continued. " After all..."

He looked around then motioned Ben close to whisper:

"... All Might is actually quirkless, and he's our #1 alumni."

Ben's eyes widen in shock

"It's true. Just...don't tell him I told you, he's sensitive about that."

Ben made a cross over his heart, which made everyone else chuckle.

"Besides." Nezu continued. "Best Jeanist, Cowlady, Thirteen, Wash and even myself? All have Quirks not many could masterfully use to combat villains, but the are among the very best. So, no matter what power you were given...You can be a hero, if you wish."

Ben's eyes began to glisten and his formed tightened in worry, only to relax when the bear-mouse concluded his speech with six simple, but powerful words. Words that meant more to him than anyone in the room could understand.

"But, no one is forcing you."

Ben smiled gratefully before letting out a yawn.

"Aw, is someone sleepy?" Midnight cooed motherly, moving some hair out of Ben's eyes. The boy lifted his hand and made a 'just a little' notion with his index finger and thumb, then rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

He then dozed off to sleep, confident that things were turning around for him.

MH-FF

The next day was officially the second worst day of Ben's life.

All Might was in the hospital's intensive care unit with tubes in his stomach, an oxygen mask on his mask and bandages covering almost other part of his body.

In place of the titanic hero who always smiled that bright smile, there was no w a man who more closely resembled a skeleton super sayian.

Ouch. That one hurt just to think. Accurate as it was...

The one possible upside was that All Might's eyes were now visible, now revealing a sky like blue that, even in his current pitiful state, shined brighter than even the largest diamonds Ben remembered his father collecting.

From what he had heard, All Might HAD indeed found his father and they had fought. By a stroke of luck, the fight, while intense, had been in a single location and not attracted any media attention. Ens father had escaped, but All Might had damaged him...not without a cost, however.

The great hero had lost his stomach, had almost none of his respiratory system left

"H-Hi there, Ben. You doing okay?"

Ben didn't respond, shocked at what he sees

"Oh, this?" All Might chuckled, gesturing to his current state. "This is nothing, don't worry! You should've seen me when Gran Torino was training me! That was WAAAAY worse than this!"

"...Why?"

"...Why what?" All Might asked, geniunely confused.

"...You know who my daddy is, right?" Ben asked, desperately. He wasn't sure if he wanted All Might to be mad with him or answer his question; he was just...confused.

All Might: "Doesn't mean a thing." The Hero responsed. "You needed help. That was all that mat..."

He paused, suddenly realizing something. He clutched his blanket and fought back tears.

"...your mother...wasn't there. He...had her moved somewhere else. I tried to look, but..."

He suddenly gasped in pain and coughed up a bit of blood, startling the 10 year old.

"Mr. All-Might!" Ben worriedly called out, reaching towards the hero.

All-Might chuckles weakly as he slumps into his bed.

"I really am pathetic, aren't I? I can't even help one little child..."

Ben just hugged All Might, desperately trying to help himAll Might, while in some pain, just smiled weakly and hugged back...and realized his pain was subsiding...and that Ben was shaking.

"B-Ben?" He asked in confusion.

"Pain Away. I can make Pain go away as long as I touch someone." Ben explaied, making All Might smile.

"What an amazing Quirk."

"...Its not mine. At least, not what I was born with."

The air went cold for a minute.

" I see. Still...a small child doing in only a few minutes what I spent years trying to do. Thank you, Ben. Thank you for helping me find him."

Hearing the greatest hero say those words made Ben's heart tighten, but in a way he liked

"He's SOOOOO CUTE!"

The two cringed had turned slowly to see a familiar woman and three newcomers: A man in glasses and a businessman suit with two elderly people the size of kindergarteners.

"M-M-M-Miss Midnight?" The two stammered. "How long have you been there?"

Ben then noticed the other adults.

"And who are they?"

"The whole time." The beautiful heroine smiled. "And these are Recovery Girl, Sir Nighteye and..."

"YOU STUPID BOY!"

BONK!

"OW! SENSEI!"

"Going off on your own like that! Attacking him head-on! You nearly..!"

Gran Torino then saw Ben.

"And who's the brat?"

"Sorahiko, dear..." Recovery Girl groaned. "I know you're worried about Toshinori, but you're scaring the poor boy."

Ben shyly hugged Midnight's leg as All-Might coughed an explaination.

"That's Ben Shiga...he's the son of All for One...he was the one who helped us get the lead."

Nighteye glared at the boy, but then found himself being glared at by Midnight. For a full minute, all watched the scene, before the heroine stuck out her tongue and took the boy by the hand

"Come on sweetheart, we'll get some ice cream."

They then walked out of the room, missing Sorahiko hitting All Might again.

"HER EYES ARE UP THERE, BOY!"

"I WASN'T...I WAS..." All Might started, inwardly remarking how...off it might be for him to admit that he found Midnight's motherly aspects charming...before being brought back by his teacher's ranting.

"AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T...!

"Ben..." All Might cut his master off. "...is Nana's son.

Gran Torino spluttered and nearly fell over as Recovery Girl and Nighteye tried to support him.

"H=How?!" Was the million dollar question.

"...He didn't kill her after all. From what Ben tells me; he kept Master frozen and only awoke her a few times. And...and..".

He couldn't say it.

"...And you really think we can trust the boy?" Nighteye asked.

"He's scared, Mirai." The number one said, no room for arguement. "He wants nothing to do with his father, I can tell from his eyes."

"I know.: His former sidekick said, pushing his glasses up. "I just wanted to hear it from you.

:...What is he like, Toshi?" Gran Torino asked. "Tell me everything."

MH-FF

As Toshinori regaled his mentor and sidekick, the hospital cafeteria was treated to a...unique sight.

Midnight and a small boy, both eating enough for a small army.

Said boy had stopped his meal slightly to see his savior down a 12 inch sandwhich and then some chicken and pasta.

"I know what you're thinking..." She started.

"Being a Pro means you eat a lot?" Ben cut off.

Evidentally, this was not esactly what Midnight was thinking.

"Let me show you something."

She reached into her purse and produced a wallet, from which she took out a picture.

"That's me when I started at UA"

The 14 girl in the picture was quite chubby. She still had her beauty mark and spiky long black hair.

"Yep." Midnight smirked. "Real 180, huh? I've always had a big appetite and even with my Hero work...well..."

Ben just stared at the picture, then back at Midnight.

"So you were always pretty?"

'_...__This boy will be the death of me.' _She mused. '_I have only known him for three days, and I am content with __that__ knoweldge.'_

Unable to restrain herself, she took the boy into a hug.

"Oh, Benny! Why can't more men be like you?" She cooed.

She then realized many where watching.

"What? A woman can't hug a little boy for giving her a comment that makes her life?"

Everyone went back with whatever they had been doing, but their brief stares had had an affect on the Heroine. She tried to push it down and finish her goal.

"So...Ben?" Midnight asked, suddenly not feeling as confident in herself. "I guess...I was wondering..."

Ben, a mouthful of ice cream in his mouth, paused and looked at her.

"I guess I'll just come and say it." The 18+ Heroine sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Would you still like to come and live with me? If not, there are orphanages...and I can't say I'd blame you I mean, look at me, I'm a..."

She was caught off guard by Ben pointing at her. Even without words, his decision was clear.

"...Don't care what people say." Ben said with confidence of a child, but the maturity of an adult.

Her eyes watered and her voice was caught in her throat.

"You are too pure for this world." She said simply.

"Pardon, can I join you?"

They looked up to see the shell of All Might with a tray in his arms.

"...You should be resting." Midnight pointed out.

"Yes, Nighteye and Recovery Girl will never let me hear the end of it." The pro smirked in his frail form, trying to ignore his sidekick's warning.

"How do you...?" Midnight started, only to lose her voice.

"People can actually live without a stomach. Food just has to be in tiny portions." All Might explained. "And please, call me Toshinori."

Ben looked down in shame, still feeling gulity.

"Hey."

Hearing the man's voice, he looked up.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And if he does come back?" Toshinori promised. "I'll take him down."

The simplicity of his words and the barely contained anger in them assured Ben that the man meant what he said, and for the second time that day, Ben hugged him.

All Might chuckled and returned the hug just as he realized that Nemuri was watching the whole scene...but seemed more interested in him.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." She said, the tensed. "Oh kami, was that outloud?!"

"So do you." Toshinor responded, thne acted in kind. "OH MY GOOOOOOD!"

Ben chuckled.

"Well, its about time, boy!" A suddenly appearing Gran Torino beamed in pride. "Was beginning to think you skipped those lessons after all!"

"I did kind of ship you too..." Nighteye said aloud. "Either her or Ryuku."

And on that day, Ben saw something he would always treasure and laugh at whenever he felt down:

The sight of All Might blushing and then hiding his face in his hands.

MH-FF

**9 months later**

"With the power invested in me, I proudly bestow Ben Shiga into your care."

Nerumi and Ben hugged each other tightly, joy obvious in their eyes and forms.

The Midnight Boys clapped and hurrahed for their mentor as, from outside the court, the #1 Hero smiled as well as he held down several villains who had been trying to sneak in.

"Can't...feel...spine...!" One villain groaned.

"**WELL GUESS YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU AIMED YOUR QUIRK AT A CHILD, HUH?!"** The #1 growled, making many irk back in fear before he realized what he had done. **"OOPS! SORRY CITIZENS! ****JUST A LITTLE TICKED AT THE SHEER SCUMBAGGERY OF THESE NEAR-DO WELLS! OH MY, WOULD YOU JUST LOOK AT THE TIME! ****WELL, MUST BE OFF! ALL MIGHT...AWAAAAAAAAY!"**

He then vanished in an updraft of air that sent the villains over the fence and into a waiting police car, only for Toshinori Yagi to appear in front of the courthouse, hurriedly putting his suit on.

Just as he was looking presentable, Nerumi and Ben stepped out of the courthouse, sneaking away from the reporters

"Hey there, Benny my boy!" The skeletal man beamed as he messed with the boy's hair and then returned his hug.

The sight warmed many hearts, especially one of a certain heroine, who snapped a picture on her phone before pecking the skeletal man on the cheek. Said man blushed up a storm and started to ramble incohertldy, making many giggle.

"Well Toshi, did you come to pick us up, or are you just incredibly early for our date?"

Toshinori looked down at his feet before tensing up and producing a bouquet of blue roses from behind him, subtly shooting Ben a look of thanks.

"A bit of both." He confessed.

Gran Torino suddenly appeared alonsgide Nighteye, both out of breath.

"Did...did we...?" Gran Torino asked, then spying the scene. "We did! Darn it!"

"I told you to wait until AFTER the ceremony for breakfast!" Nighteye snapped. "But NO! Takoyaki special, you said! Gotta be first, you said! You didn't even bring them any!"

"Well, at least I didn't stop to buy a comic!" Gran Torino snapped.

"It was not a mere comic!" The otaky snapped, producing a graphic novel from his workbag. "THIS is the only autographed copy of all biographies of all first to 4th generation heroes! This shall one day be a teaching tool for all of mentors, you simple minded senior!"

"A simple minded senior who can kick your butt!"

"With such an obvious style?"

"Its called practicality! And at least I look like a hero!"

"This makes villains underestimate me!"

"Along with civilians!"

As the two began to ramble, Midnight, Ben and Toshinori just stared on and felt a sweatdrop.

"Can...can we get some breakfast now, Mama?" Ben asked. "I'm hungry."

"Good call." Nerumi said.

"Just keep walking. We don't know them." Toshinori said as they walked a little faster, with him gently pushing them along.

Unfortunately, at this point, the other two Pros realized what was going on. Fortunately, they respected this action...

Well, almost.

"Be gentle with that stupid blonde, Nemuri! He's never been with a woman!" The old man grinned impishly as the two Pros stopped midstep, tightened their forms and then turned around.

"THERE IS A KID PRESENT!" The two heroes snapped, then blushed and looked awkwardly away. The oldest pro simply chuckled while Nighteye whipped out a notepad and jotted down some notes.

"...Wait, does this mean All Might is going to be my dad?" Ben asked hopefully. The two pros said nothing, but their blushes and awkward smiles said all. "Meh. I can wait."

"That boy is going to be good for this world." Nighteye said, cutting off Gran Torino. "And no, I did not use Foresight."

The two then continued their argument...unaware that someone else was watching.

"He has potential. Best to keep an eye on him."

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Keep safe, clean and warm. **_

_**Read and Review**_


	5. Prelude to Reverse Burnout

**Prelude to Battle: Burnout**

Burnout is a state of emotional, physical, and mental exhaustion caused by excessive and prolonged stress. It occurs when one feels overwhelmed, emotionally drained, and unable to meet constant demands. As the stress continues, one may begin to lose the interest and motivation that led them to take on a certain role in the first place.

It reduces productivity and saps energy, leaving one feeling increasingly helpless, hopeless, cynical, and in the case of what was about to transpire, resentful. Eventually, one may feel like you have nothing more to give.

The negative effects of burnout spill over into every area of life: Home, work, and social life. Burnout can also cause long-term changes to your body that make you vulnerable to illnesses like colds and flu. Because of its many consequences, it's important to deal with burnout right away.

The above, is the widely accepted indention of the term. And as stated...it was about to lead to the begining of the new lives of Izuku Midoriya, Benjamen Kayama-Shimura, Hitoshi Shinsho and Bobby Walker.

MH-F4

In the world of heroics, such a thing is rare...at least in the public mindset.

Many pros and Agencies have set times and days off. To prevent villains from catching on, they are supposed to randomize every two weeks at the earliest, and a month at the latest. For further security, only the pros themselves know these days and are forbidden from sharing them.

This does not stop some from stepping in on their off time, mind you.

It was in thanks to such a thing that H was doing what he did. While there were still some truly corrupt supposed 'heroes' out there and he would, through the boys, see them brought down, it was due to mismanaged Heroes suffering the aforementioned affliction that lead to the reason he had denounced all but the boys he was so interested in.

"Showtime..." He mused to himself. "And from such a source, too."

He had seen it coming from a mile away: The man's psyche evaluations had made it clear he was NOT suited for the role of 'Sidekick' and his sense of entitlement had eroded any altruism. Now, if the man who was going to be his boys' first test was going to do anything, it was going to be for himself and himself alone.

His social media page even had a post about what was about to happen:

'**Tubby thinks he can do everything? Tomorrow, it'll be time to remind him and everyone else why I should've been given more focus."**

Ordinarily, he wouldn't have been in the area. But, his superior was being called in to aid on some drug dealers and he had been dragged along.

H may or may not have paid a small fortune to bring this about.

After all, if one wanted to change the world, they needed to crack a few eggs.

So, he just sat down in a chair, flicked on a switch...and prepared to watch something good; Something that would hopefully wake the world up.

MH-F4

A private plane flew towards Japan.

Bobby Walker was anxious; his Japanese was...weebish and lacking, to be honest. And his American accent was too strong. He just hoped that Izuku would help him out and not tear out his hair in frustration like when his mother had tried to teach him Spanish.

Speaking of...maybe he could look up Momo-chan while he was in Japan. Heck, maybe make a day trip of it.

Bobby had spent most of the flight thinking of H's offer. He was very tempted to inform his parents of what he was being offered, but had stopped himself.

As much as he hated himself, his...condition, could help out more this way. That center he had spent his 7th birthday week in had opened his eyes to what someone like him could do. And working for H, he'd get to places others couldn't.

With that said, his plan was simple: Move in with izuku, talk to him, and while learning in a foreign language, begin prepping for taking down those who needed a firm spanking.

MH-F4

Izuku and Inko had not talked with each other over the past two days. The boy had skipped school today, instead walking aimlessly.

He had no memories of his father, so this wasn't heartbreak. At least, not in full. He was deeply hurt to know that the man had been on his way home when he died...and dear god, how it must've killed his mother.

Izuku could know see why Inko had not said he couldn't be like All Might; the death of his father, with a fairly powerful but untrained Quirk and Izuku being little more than an intelligent and observant wannabe...She had a moment of weakness.

One that the boy also realized she was entitled to. Still, why did it have to be then? And surely there must have been some time when she could've sat him down and told him...

And then he would've been even more of a 'Deku'; on top of dreaming, being without a male parent to teach him to fight, drive or otherwise...and yet Izuku didn't really care...and yet he did.

All this indecision and confusion was driving Izuku insane! He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost didn't even notice he had bumped into someone until he was on the ground.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Izuku started rambling on instinct, only to be cut off by a gentle if confused:

"Izu?"

The boy looked up to see Hitoshi and Ben, takeout bags in their hands.

"...What're you doing here, broccoli?" Hitoshi asked, getting a look from Ben. "What? You're..."

"Read the face!" Ben noted, seeing Izuku's state before retuning to him. "You okay?"

"...What do you care?" Izuku asked. "I'm just a useless 'Deku.' Like Ka-chan always says."

The two boy's eyes widened.

"...Your mom talks to you like that?" Ben asked.

Izuku's eyes widened and a fury filled him.

"MOM IS A KAMI DAMNED TREASURE WHOSE NEVER HURT ME!" He snapped, then hyper-ventilatibg. "Mom...mom is..."

Hitoshi stepped up.

"_**Calm down. Breathe. And explain."**_

Izuku's form tightened and he spilled his feelings; also mentioning Katsuki Bakugo, his childhood friend turned bully who Izuku still considered a friend.

"...Izuku." Ben said. "That is not a friend. That is a bully."

The bespectacled boy was now determined to hurt something...as was the Brainwasher.

"We've only known you for a few days and know you better than anyone else in your school. Or you to our own own."

This got Izuku's attention and he quickly figured out why.

"Why? Your Quirk is amazing Hitoshi! You calmed me down, you could get villains to surrender..."

The two boys soaked up Izuku's ramblings...and unlike many others, they loved it; all possible angles covered and explored and yes, he was in his own world, but damn did this kid know his stuff,

"Seriously, no super intelligence Quirk?" Hitoshi asked aloud.

"Nope!" Ben and Izuku said together. "Just observation."

A rumble came from Izuku's stomach.

"Heh, heh." He chuckled lightly "Sorry. Skipped lunch."

Ben reached into his bag and handed Izuku a Burger. The boys then sat down to enjoy the food.

Just as Izuku was starting to smile again, an explosion suddenly rocked the area and something landed in front of them.

"YUU?" Ben asked in shock of the woman he saw.

"Wait, you know...?" Izuku started.

"A better question would be to ask any Pro that Ben DOESN'T know." Hitoshi asked.

"B-Ben...?" Mount Lady, her form covered in bruises and one eye blacked, asked before collapsing.

Another explosion shocked the area, and another object fell nearby...a whip that anyone whou recognize.

"...Mom!" Ben called out in realization and dashed towards the scene, leaving the other two boys behind.

MH-F4

They all looked down on him.

HIM!

A Quirk like his? He should've been in the top 100, not sidekick to some fatty with a toothy grin!

**Oppo. His Quirk: Reverse. He can change anything within his arm's length into its opposite state. Examples include turning muscle into fat or bone, ice into water and trading the strength of his foes for weakness of a Quirkless individual. He doesn't even have to touch his target, just lock eyes with them and decide what he changes...however, the Quirk cannot apply to him.**

Already his point had been made; the Lurkers were NOTHING to him; Kaumi Wood was now holding onto seeds and covering his face, Deathgoro had fallen in a single kick and Mount Lady was now stuck at her 'civilian' size before being punted away.

"Oppo, stop this!" Fatgum, no skinny by his former partner's Quirk, demanded, his student Sun-Eater looking for an opening.

"SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH!" Oppo snapped." I have bled, sweated and cried for your, and what do I get? Some attention? NO! NADA!"

"We got you an action figure!" Ftagum pointed out.

"Bring All Might!" Oppo declared. "I'll answer the question on everyone's mind...What the hell is his Quirk?"

All Might did not show up; fighting off a group of Giant Villains in another prefect. So Oppo decided on settling for some petty revenge:

He had asked Midnight a couple dozen times and had been rejected, the 18 only Heroine claiming she had a boyfriend and son. No way a woman like that had someone steady, Oppo had told himself. So, he was delighted when he shifted her muscle into fat.

"You'll be lucky for ANYONE to LOOK at you now, whore!" He had smirked.

Sadly for him...Midnight's mood did not change.

"You really love running that mouth, huh?"

In spite of everything, Midnight continued to press on...literally, as Oppo found himself being suffocated in her new stomach folds.

"Get off!" Oppo shouted under the flesh,

"Aw, I thought you wanted this?" She teased back, getting some to chuckle.

Oppo, incensed, slapped the ground, creating a shockwave that sent Midnight flying and releasing her whip as well as sending some debris towards civilans...just as Izuku, Hitoshi and Ben arrived.

MH-F4

H smirked.

"Now then boys...What will you do?"

**To be continued...**

**Next time: EVERYONE vs. OPPO!**

**Sorry for this folks! Life has been dealing me some bad hands lately; eviction, the loss of a family member and another needing surgery and increased work hours.**

**So, in order to fill the void, here is part 1 of what was planned. The rest of the chapter is being written (fight scenes take me FOREVER) and should be out on Tuesday (God willing).**

**Hope you liked what was here.**

**Keep safe, warm and tell those close to you that you love them.**


	6. Mother's Day Special

**Fearsome Four Mother's Day Special**

**A little bit of fluff on this most special day, where we celebrate our loving and beloved mothers.**

**Have a good one everybody**

A groan escaped her mouth as she awoke one morning. A crick was in her joints and she tried to ignore the sunlight, being grateful teh curtains were down so she could strecth without any pervs watching.

That is, until a sting filled her form and she fell back onto the bed.

".Well, not the best way to wake up, but it works..." She mused before she heard a stampede fo feet and the door to her room swung open.

"Mom, are you alright?!"

There stood Ben, a worried look on his face.

"Does anything hurt? Is tehre a bug? Did someone take a pic? Do you need any juice?!"

With a chuckle Nemuri smiled as she pecked her son on the forehead. "Awww, are you worried about me?"

"I-I mean, you were hurt n patrol last night and...well...With what Oppo did..."

Ben began blushing and poked his fingers together as Nemuri giggled and hugged him close, her new form cushioning him.

"Relax, Benny. Remember when you told me I was always pretty?"

Ben blushed and smiled.

"Yes, I do."

Nemuri smiled and nuzzled her son's nose. After a while, Ben relucntantly forced himself out and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Happy Mother's day, mom!" He beamed. "And with that in mind...You are not LEAVING this bed until dinner time!" Ben declared. "I'll bring up breakfast in a few minutes, along with the portable DVD player, your movies and a laptop of netflix. Also, this bed can turn into a jaccuzi. And IF YOU SO MUCH AS TRY AND SAY NO...I have Toshi on speed dial."

In his apartment (which he was in the process of cleaning to move out) Toshinori Yagi sprayed some cologne and made sure he had everything Chocolates, flowers...that super raunchy movie Nerumi and him wanted to replicate a few scenes from...

"Well, guess what, I'm still pretty, right?" Nemuri teased as Ben sighed before hugging his mother back.

"Yell if you need anything."

A rumble came from the room.

"So...wanna order from Big Bang Burger?" Ben suggested..

Once your future father gets here..." Nemuri smiled just as a booming voice then declared:

**"I AM HERE!"**

The two turned to see

**"READY TO SHOWER THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WITH AFFECTION AND FEED HER GIGANTIC BURGERS I MYSELF CANNOT DREAM OF TOUCHING!"**

"ALRIGHT!" Ben grinned, before realizing something. "Wait...WHAT ABOUT YOUR ADOPTED SON?!"

**"YOU TOO, MY BOY!" **All Might assured his son .

"Good! Ben smirked, dignifyed and yet mishevious. "But first...! To build appetite!"

He then pressed a button on, and the room changed into a more..well, lovey feeling.

A certain song from Marvin Gaye stared playing. But NOT the song one would usually expect.

_'Wake up, wake up...' _the song started wth a whisper.

The two adults blushed as Ben took the food and moved to leave.

"Have fun, you crazy kids! I'll be setting up and binge watching Steven Universe until you're ready to eat!"

He then closed the door, a smile on his face.

"Ben." he said to himself, patting himself on the shoulder. "You're a good son. Oh, I know I am."

Nemuri giggled as she turned to Toshi

"What did we do to deserve a kid like him?"

"Well, I guess we just get lucky."

Nemuri smiled and Toshinori blushed as he squeezed her belly.

MH F4

"HITOSHI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

This is NOT what Aizawa was expecting when he came to pick up his son. But in hindsight, he should've seen it coming:

Emi was the closest Hitoshu had to a real mother. A positive female role model. His own mother had used him to try and become rich and abandoned him the second things git rough.

Ms Joke had immediately taken to the boy and watched over him. Like today, where she had stopped to check on him...as he wss binging a cerain series Ben had recommended to him.

"Hey dad." Hitoshi smiled, not paying the worried look on his adopted father's face any thought. "And all I did was show her the Joseph Joestar trick."

"FINALLY! MORE JOJO-JOKES!" Hizashi cheered in happiness.

"ERASER!" Emi beamed. "You're next line will be: 'As if she wasn't vexing enough!'"

"As if she wasn't vexing enough..." Aizawa groaned only to realize. "FUUUUUUUUCK!"

The trio laughed before Hitoshi cleared his throat.

"There IS a way out, dad." The Brainwasher smirked.

"Hitoshi, don't you dare say...!"

"TAKE ME/MOM ON A DATE!" Emi and Hitoshi beamed together, but this was blended in with Aizawa's own thoughts:

"ACTUALLY MARRY HER!"

...

...

A hush fell over the room.

"Welp!" Mic mused. "This here? This just got pretty darn awkward..."

"Uncle Hizashi..." Hitoshi groaned,

"Imma getting, Imma getting!" Mic said, walking away.

"...Happy mother's day, mom." Hitoshi smiled. "I know it may not be the real thing, but hearing from his voice? I figured it..."

He was stopped when Emi actually teared up and hugged him.

"MY PRECIOUS PURPLE CUPCAKE!" She looked him dead in the eyes. "Never change,:

"...Fine." Aizawa groaned. "If it'll stop this madness...Emi, grab your coat, We're going on a date."

Emi only said one thing:

"YESYESYESYESYES!"

She then dragged him out at Roadrunner speed...but not before pecking Hitoshi on the forehad

"Order WHATEVER you want for dinner and DON'T WAIT UP!"

Aizawa realized what she meant

"Wait, wha...?"

"BYE HITOSHI!"

They were then gone in a cloud of smoke.

"...I may have created a monster and set dad up to be in a position many men would kill for and yet want to control...And yet? I don't care. Now...Pizza, sushi, burgers, chicken or ramen...Oh, why not all!?"

Ben would normally have joined him, but he was already with his parents eatiing Big Bang Burgers.

MH.F4

Some people would be forgiven for mistaking the gushing water coming out the local apartment window as a flooding.

"MY BABY!"

"Mom!" Izuku smiled weakly, but taking the hug anyways.

In lieu of this rather hectic year, Izuku has gone all out for Inko on this mother's day:

He had called her workplace to give her a day off, cleaned the apartment and spent some of his savings on all her favorite foods and a special perfume she liked...as well as every bit of white chocolate he ccould find.

"I love you, Izuku."

"I love you too, mom." Izuku beamed, hugging her. "And...I'm...so..."

She hugged him back, ending his thoughts.

"Lets enjoy this."

And so they did.

MH-F4

Bobby had a heart to heart with his mom before leaving for Japan.

"Mom? Do you really, and I mean 100% percent believe that I can..."

"Yep."

"...You didn't let me..."

"Didn't have to." Marion smiled. "Bobby, as your mother, I know you better than you know yourself. And lemme tell you this: You can be whatever the heck you want. From the moment you were born? You, the best surprie of our family? I knew for a fact that you were going to be something amazing. And I was right; you're going to Japan for a few months to study! I never did that!"

Bobby didn't seem as convinced.

"Yeah, but...What if..."

"If a Qurikist gives you trouble, just knock him out." Marion said, then looking concerned. "Whats brought this on? You never cared what people thought of you before..."

"I guess now that I'm getting so close..." Bobby sighed. "I mean, look at you and dad! You guys are top 10! And the girls? They can sing, fight and preach good morals! Me? I'm not..."

"Exactly." Marion said. "You're not me. Or your father. Or your sisters. Bobby, you're just you: The determined little boy who told me that one day, he was going to become so great a hero, that when he came walking, villains hid. And when we got the news of you being Quirkless, instead of crying? You just kept on trying and bringing up all the great Quirkless people all over the world."

She looked him in eyes.

"Bobby, you're already better than me or your dad in yoru own way. Don't hide it. Embrace it. And help others too. I know, whatever happens, you'll do great things in Japan. And hopefully? You'll see Momo and Izuku."

Bobby smiled.

"Thank you mom." He smiled, then his eyes widened. "Crap, I almost forgot!"

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a card and some of his mother's favoirte snacks: Potato chips covered in Dark Chocolate.

Marion read the card:

'_**She keeps us warm**_

_**She keeps us brave**_

_**And always makes sure that we behave**_

_**She always worried about and cleaned our boo-boos**_

_**And don't get us started on all the poo-poo**_

_**She sometimes lights a fire under our asses**_

_**Probably in slight payback for all the hassles**_

_**Yet, whenever we seek guidance, she is there**_

_**And she makes our lives filled with some lessened cares**_

_**She runs the house **_

_**And makes it so clean there is not a single mouse**_

_**While it might not stay in place**_

_**And there may come an annoyed groan at that**_

_**She is proud and able to take and keep the pace**_

_**She keeps faith in us**_

_**Worries if and when we make a fuss**_

_**And makes sure our mouths are clear of cuss and our faces of puss**_

_**Her nurturing and heroic skills are beyond any compare**_

_**So, today is the day in which we all share...**_

_**The love, care and consideration**_

_**Of not just every mother in any nation**_

_**But the one that sits in this very station:**_

_**Teacher, leader, mentor and much, much more**_

_**What better mother could this son ask for?**_

_**Happy Mother's Day, my dearest Mom! **_

_**Words fail to inspire, much to my ire**_

_**How much you are adored and admired.'**_

Marion was in happy tears.

"And you said you suck at poetry." She cooed, hugging her son as his plane came in to take him away. "Now, you go and show the world what you're made of...But if you get a girl pregnant, you take responsibility and the come home to get it cut off."

Bobby cringed and tensed.

"MOOOM! NOT COOL!"

"Kidding! ...Or am I?"

The two hugged as Bobby got on the plane.

"I love you, Baby Walker!"

"I love you, Mama Walker!" 

"Text us whenever you can! Your papa and sisters are just as proud of you as I am!"

**Read and review, would ye kindly?**

**Happy Mother's day!**

**Say warm, safe and hug your mother!**


	7. Reversing the Charges Pt2

**Before we begin, a massive apology to all who have been eagerly awaiting this chapter, ESPECIALLY TheLethalSpreg, who has been ungoldy patient and helpful in developing this chapter. This was supposed to be up this morning, but I got a conference call for a potential job interview (Yes, I was just as surprised)...AND I GOT IT! At least, I should...they said they'll recontact me after everything calms down.**

**Life is kinda rough right now and this is not exactly what I had envisioned, but said vision was juts not coming to me, so I decided to post this. I do hope these bouts of Fanboy vs Fallen Heroes are worth the wait.**

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**Reversing the charges part 2**

The boys had run as fast as their legs could carry them and stopped when they saw the crowd watch as Fatgum, now skinny, panted for air as Death Arms tried to take down the villain.

Ben wasn't thinking about the fight in front of him; his thoughts towards his sister figure landing in front of him...and his mother being without her trusty weapon. At the same time, he was filled with pride seeing the two women putting up great such battles, but what child didn't love and yet worry when their parent fought bad guys?

In a Japanese home, Shoto Todoroki sneezed and felt a new grudge develop.

The apparent villain was a man in his late 20's/early 30's wearing a light orange spandex suit with two arrows pointing towards each other stitched on the torso area to represent what his power was. He also wore a metal respirator over his mouth and a mechanical eyepatch with two opposite arrows marked on the lense. He wore black gloves and boots as well.

Izuku knew who this was right away, and flipped through his notebooks until he found the one he was looking for.

**Fatgum Sidekick #1 Oppo. ****His Quirk: Reverse. ****He can change anything within his arm's length into its opposite state. Examples include turning fire into air, ice into water and trading the strength of his foes for weakness of a Quirkless. ****The Quirk cannot apply to him.**

And suddenly, he recalled H's words and looked elsewhere then the fight; crying children, civlians in pain and begging for help...Desperation filled his form; he knew he shoudl call out an dtell the pros to help the civilians first, but he could see that Oppo was putting up a great battle.

But people needed help...

"Wait, IZUKU!"

Before the boy knew it, he had somehow gotten through the crowd and was rushing towards the nearest civilian, throwing rubble off them before picking up a crying child and moving them to a safer location.

The other civilians were to invested into the battle to see this, as were the heroes.

Unknown to the green-haired boy, his two...friends? He wanted to call them that. His two friends had followed in suit.

Well, Ben had, and Hitoshi followed.

"If we get out of this, I'm going to KILL you two!" The Brainwasher promised.

MH-F4

Oppo had worked his bag off all his life. His Quirk was perfect for Heroism and Development. He should've been given his own Agency and be successful enough to stroll through towns and be admired. Instead, he was the sidekick of Fatgum and almost unknown...

"We got you an action figure!" Fatgum had pointed out, and this was true; an Action figure which never sold! All he did, all the sacrifices he made...and he was a mere sidekick when his Quirk made him Pro level!

And speaking of Pros, he was on mixed feelings with whom he had been fighting. On the one hand, he had 'skiined' Fatgum and Suneater was more focused on saving civilians. This just left Midnight, who was doing a grand job.

It had started off easy enough for Midnight: Oppo's biggest problem was that his hands were needed for his Quirk to work, stay out of reach? You're good.

At least, that's what she though

Turns out, direct contact was not the only way, he touched her shadow

"Enjoy the lard, whore!"

Before Midnight could act, she started having trouble breathing and her costume became tight...but not in the way she liked.

It suddenly stopped and she looked about;

She could feel her toned middle was feeling softer...and not just a little bit either. She could see it, her stomach slowly inflating into a small pot belly...then into a beer gut...then into a full-fledged stomach...and her suit grow snug and then tight all across her form. Her thighs inflated wider. Her backside grew larger. Her chest followed in her belly's footsteps. Her arms grew flabbier. Even her sharp face softened up with a growing second chin and cherubic cheeks.

She was now almost twice her original size, her belly pressing hard against her belt and her butt now jutting out. Her arms were plump and doughy and her fingers had also thickened slightly. Her once sharp face was now soft and cherubic and her breasts had also grown rather substantially. Both of her legs were like pillars of blubber but thankfully, her boots fit through them.

Her handcuffs were tightened around her pudgy wrists and her balance was almost lost before she straightened herself out.

"NO MORE LOOKS! How do you like that?" Oppo laughed. "Gotta admit, you still look pretty sexy, but good luck trying to stop me now!"

Midnight smirked and then, to the shock of all, slammed one leg on the ground, followed by another.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" She chided. "Big girls need love too! And since you volunteered?"

She charged at him, sending him crashing into a wall.

"You think this my first rodeo with a little weight?" She chided the fallen Pro.

She crouched down...and LEAPT towards and onto him

All Oppo could say as the shadow engulfed him was

"...This is both going to be way more and far less enjoyable than I thought it would be."

MH-F4

As they raced forward, Ben felt an odd feeling overtake him.

'_...Why do I suddenly feel the urge to call someone a lucky bastard?'_

MH F4

Midnight had leapt back to her feet and to her intial relief, Oppo was cleared dazed. Sadly, as she had thought, he was not completely out, and after using his Quirk on himself, was back at 100%. She ducked under Oppo's right hook before delivering a palm thrust to his stomach with her pudgy hand, causing him to stumble back as he nearly fell to one knee before righting himself.

"Aww, can't hit a big girl? What's wrong, sweetie~?"

"Dammit!" Oppo cursed as he dove with a flying kick but Nemuri ducked under it and before Oppo knew it, she jumped back and rammed her hip into his back, sending him tumbling across the ground. The deranged Pro got up and huffed as he adjusted his respirator mask. He wouldn't be able to undo the effect of his Quirk as, since it only worked temporarily on living things, it would soon wear off, however he wouldn't be able to affect the living thing he affected again for another 12 hours afterward.

Nemuri ducked under Oppo's right hook before delivering a palm thrust to his stomach with her pudgy hand, causing him to stumble back as he nearly fell to one knee before righting himself. Luckily for him, Midnight herself seemed to follow in suit.

"Too used to being skinny, huh?" Oppo smirked.

"Hff...Hff..." Midnight took a moment to gather her breath...before smirking right back at her enemy. "You're talking big when...hff...you're totally within range...~"

"Seems you forgot about my quirk...~" Midnight smiled. "Word of advice? Next time...I suggest adding a gas mask to your costume...~"

Before the fallen pro could even react, Midnight let out a heavy breath to help that majority of her costume burst apart and release her aroma like a smoke bomb. Any other time, the villain would be screwed.

A thought occurred to Oppo. A thought he had been hoping not to have to use, but when did things ever go according to plan? He reached into hsi pocket and injected himself with Trigger.

Instantly, he felt his Quirk mutating, and somehow, he knew what he could do now. And with power rushing through his mind, his delusions grew even greater.

His strength grew to titanic proportion and with gasp of air, he blew the cloud away...along with Midnight and several other heroes and civilians.

As he gasped for air, the weight of his situation suddenly dawned on him. He had been fighting Pros in public. But in his maddened state, he didn't care. He could now take on All Might with his power! Soon, no one, hero or villain, would stand up to him.

All would be right with the world.

He then saw a green haired boy carrying people away.

MHFF

Ben stirred from the sudden impact, mentally making a note to berate Izuku for running off. He tried to get up...then paused.

In front of him, was his mother...knocked out cold...and looking very different than normal: She was BIG now.

And...a little known fact...Ben liked pudgy.

His face turned red and he turned around, taking off his shirt to cover Midnight, at least a bit.

'_This is mom, this is mom, this is mom, this is mom...!' _He told himself. He then heard as somehow familiar scream and saw Izuku was now running from Oppo with two children in his arms. Before he knew it, his legs were moving on their own, just like Izuku's had.

He knew why: he saw a friend who believes in of the first people to geniuenly believe he was a good person and not treat him oddly, just because he was a little...eccentric. However, he suddenly stopped when he realized something:

If he stepped out? People could see his face. He'd be identified. And then...UA goes bye bye and the world would know. HE would know.

Something fell next to Ben; he turned and saw a ski mask and a suit.

"...convenient." He mused.

Reaching for the mask and putting on after taking off his glasses, Ben worked himself to his feet. He didn't touch the suit first. It reminded him too much of...HIM. But then he recalled he was wearing a school uniform.

Izuku screaming again helped him make up his mind.

"...Son of a...!"

He quickly changed, shurnk down his uniform, put it in his pockey and took a look in the mirror.

"Huh. You know...I do look good in a suit. Mental note..consider one in hero costume."

MHFF

Hitoshi had texted his father.

10 minutes away

In that time, things would be even worse than they were now. And speaking of which; Hitoshi saw one of the primary reasons Aizawa hated dealing with the media:

Some people were taking pictures and making faceb

"What are you...? Faves are not worth life!"

"Huh?"

"What do you...?"

"Excuse me..?"

They are all simultaneously put under his control.

"_**Delete those photos you took and head outside to safety. Then forget you ever saw me"**_

"Okay..."

Hitoshi groaned and then realized what he had done

"...Izuku was right after all." He mused, then remembering where the broccoli haired boy was.

"...Dammit, now I GOTTA help!"

He knew the law. He understood the law.

He spied a ninja mask and some sunglasses.

"...I am going to be in so much shit for this..." He mused.

And yet?

He didn't care.

Quickly finding the closest weapon, a rusty pipe, Hitoshi picked it up and recalled the combat training his adoptive father gave him before running into the fray and jumping behind Oppo as he was distracted

MH-F4

"HEY!"

Oppo turned to see masked teen in a suit, his fingers at the ready with some strange spin coming off them.

**Spin: Ben can basically spin any object in his hand and shoot it like a projectile. He can also 'spin' other things like the air to create mirages and people's muscles to disable them.**

Oppo was sent flying, but activated his Quirk and forced himself down. He then dodged several more spins before touching the ground, turning it into cement. Ben encased his whole hand in the Spin and shattered his legs free, spinning and managing a kick from an enlongated leg.

"Wait, I thought your Quirk was..?" Oppo started, only for Ben to repeat the process with his other leg.

'_SHUT UP SMASH!' _Ben thought as he landed a two legged kick. _'...I gotta think of better attack names.'_

"Get them out of here!" Ben snapped, making his voice raspy. "I'll keep him busy!"

Izuku nodded and continued to do as he had been doing as Ben turned to face Oppo and entered a boxing stance. Oppo leapt to his feet and swung debris at Ben, who just used Spin to make them bounce off before a portal appeared under his feet and he was behind his foe. Oppo caught his hand and sent him rolling, but Ben filled his body with Spin and hrutled backwards. He then shifted back to normal, now dizzy.

This was what Oppo needed, and he leapt to kick this upstart, only for a rope to catch his leg and send him to the ground.

"I can't leave you alone at all, can I?"

Ben turned to see Hitoshi, now in a ninja mask with an annoyed look in his eyes as he pulled Oppo away with the rope he had found. It was no capture scarf, but it was doing the trick.

Oppo let out a growl and chopped at the rope, his hand now as sharp as a sword as he dashed towards Hitoshi. He was fast to surprise the boy, and were Hitoshi a civilian, he mightve hurt him. But no, Hitoshi was trained by an Underground hero.

'_Like Dad always says...' _Hitoshi smirked under his mask as he ducked under and slammed into Oppo's stocmach, sending them to the ground. _'__No real hero is a one trick pony!'_

Ben slammed hsi hands on the ground, from which sprouted several hands that pushed Oppo upwards

"_**Surrender." **_Hitoshi ordered, knowing his Quirk was active. But Oppo just glared and punched him, making him let go and fall towards the ground before Ben, with legs now like springs, caught him.

"Anytime would be great..." Ben said.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Hitoshi snapped, and then his eyes widened as he saw Oppo clearing his ears of dirt. "...Of course it happens now. The ONE time I NEED my Quirk, it actually WORKS for me, and the guy I'm fighting has something in his ear, so he CAN'T BE AFFECTED BY IT!"

"No need to shout, if you have to, use another voice!" Ben snapped.

And unfortunately, this was all Oppo needed to slam on the ground and send them flying and then crashing downwards.

MHFF

Izuku realized something: Oppo's Quirk turned ANYTHING into its reverse state. If it could make Ben and Hitoshi Quirkless...

The next thing anyone knew, Izuku was now in front of the beam, and in a desperate attempt to save his two friends, he swung his fist...

And he didn't fel anything. He opened his eyes to see that the beam was now splinters and his whole form was radiating in a warmth as his muscles were barely even strained.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Oppo snapped, rushing towards Izuku with the intent of taking his life, only to be caught and cower as the greenette reached an arm back...

'_This wasn't how it was supposed to go...!'_ Oppo moaned.

The punch shattered the former Pro's spine and sent him flying

"...So THIS is what it feels like to be strong." Izuku mused, feeling something sensational coursing through his veins.

Oppo raced back to his feet and reapplied his Quirk to himself; feeling his muscles and bones harden. He then laughed and raced forward...only to find he couldn't.

"You made your bones unbreakable and your muscles as hard as steel, I take it?" Izuku asked. "Makes your defence pretty much unbeatable, but slows you down."

He realized too late what his folly.

"The perks of being a Quirkless fanboy."

"Wait, a Quirkless..?"

That was the last thing he said: The tone he had used to say that word had triggered Izuku.

And with all his might, with every ounce of strength in his body and in his desperation to keep his friends safe and live his dream for a single second...

"HIROSHIMA SMASH!"

His fists made contact with Oppo's chest and n sonic boom erupted, sending everything but himself, Ben and Hitoshi flying. The former pro himself was slammed into into a building, his eyes pure white and blood leaking from every part of his body.

In Izuku's place, Ben saw two familiar faces: One was All Might, and the other was a beautiful woman with boxing gloves, a cape and a one piece costume with a beauty mark and a half and half bun in her hair.

All three were grinning proudly before remembering what was going on.

"**Forget everything about us except our number." **Hitoshi commanded.

Oppo's eyes widened and glazed

"Fine." He said before Hitoshi kicked him uncousious.

"Here." Ben said, putting his hand on Izuku's face. "Two Strength enhancers plus Super-Regeneration. Think I'll call it Superpower. If we are still gonna do this, we better do it right."

**Superpower: A combination of Three Quirks gited to our cinnamon broccoli haired boy! The first part is Kinetic Charge; Izuku can accumulate kinetic energy and convert it into power! The second part is Force Push: Izuku can emit waves of force from his palms! Anf finally, Super Regeneration; Izuku can heal from even the worst injuries and even a single cell!...He will still feel everything, however.**

"...You can copy and give Quirks?" Izuku asked.

"...Sure, yeah." Ben said. "Let's go with that."

Oppo tried to sneak away, desperate to have a modicum of diginty.

Only to be stopped by a squishy and nice smelling wall.

He looked up...to see Midnight

"You ever do Sumo, big boy?"

Before Oppo could respond, Midnight unleashed a flurry of palm thrusts onto him, knocking him out for good.

"You know?" The heroine mused. "I could get used to this; No wonder Toshi and them like doing it!"

Instead, Fatgum;s only concern was this:

"FINALLY! ANOTHER SUMO USER! NEMURI! MY OFFICE!"

"I'm with To...All Might!"

"Wha..." Fatgum started in confusion before recalled what and how he had just said his last few words. "Oh. OH! OH, NO,NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I MEANT SPARRING!"

"OOOOOOOH!" Midnight said in realization. "Right away!"

"...You're taking this a lot better than I thought."

"Oh this? Please, who cares about a little weight. I know Benny and Toshi won;t complain. And if anyone does Eh, who cares?"

MHFF

The boys had returned to their uniforms and were almost home free when...

"BENJAMIN NANA-SANBI SHIGARAKI SHIMURA YAGI KAYAMA!"

Ben let out a worried 'eep!' and turned around very, very slowly.

"H-h-h-h-hi, Nighteye...!" He said.

"What are you doing here, so close to a grand battle when you should be in school?"

Hitoshi and Izuku were in a similar camp as their multi-Quirked friend. Nighteye had a glare so harsh even Endeavour whimpered at him!

"I can explain!" Ben promised.

**10 minutes later...**

"THIS was your plan?!" Ben asked through his teeth.

"I panicked, okay?" Hitoshi whispered. "This was the best I could come up with at the top of my head!"

"You know, I pass this all the time, but never realized how bad it was." Izuku mused aloud, only to straighten up like the other two boys when Nighteye turned his attention to them.

"So, let me get this straight." Nighteye said. "You three...were attempting to clean this entire beach. A full mile away from the action. And you journeyed a mile to a convenience store for drinks and food. A convenience store that just so happened to be where Oppo was taken down. Is that correct?"

"...Yes?" The three boys said weakly.

"Please buy it, Please buy it, Please buy it, Please buy it, Please buy it, Please buy it!" Hitoshi whispered through his teeth, praying to every deity he could think of that for once his Quirk would work in his favor.

Nighteye then smiled.

"Good on you boys."

The three boys just stood there in shock.

'_I can't...There's no way he bought that!'_ Ben mused. _'Wait, why am I complaining?! __I should be grateful! I mean...imagine him with Tsuakuchi's quirk...! THEN I'd, and my I I mean we, __would've__ been screwed! __And not in the good way! Wow, I'm thinking in my head a lot today...ECHO!...Nope. No echo.__'_

"Young...Midoriya, was it?" Nighteye asked, amking Izuku tense. "May I offer you a ride home?"

MHFF

Izuku hugged his mother the moment he got in.

"I am so sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry!"

"I overreacted!"

"No you reacted perfectly!"

Nighteye, in spite of everything, used Foresight on them. What he saw did yet another miracle:

He smiled again.

"Ms. Midoirya?"

The woman realized a famed pro had brought her boy home.

"Your son is not in trouble, I assure you. I assume by now you've heard of Oppo?"

Inko nodded.

"Izuku was nearby the area with two other boys, one of whom I have a close bond with. That boy informed me that Izuku helped civilians get to safety while Pros attempted to bring Oppo in. And I have seen proof of it. I merely escoruted him home yo make sure everything was okay."

Inko looked at her son, a mix of worry but also pride on her face. She then smiled and hugged him

"My little baby is growing up so fast...You just can't stay out of heroism, can you?"

"Sorry mom." Izuku smiled, taking her into a hug.

"Izuku here acting before even some Pros." Nighteye remarked. "You have raised a wonderful boy, Mrs. Midoriya. In fact, I would like to recommend your son to all the Hero Academies in Japan. With your request of course."

Izuku held his tongue, trusting H to honour his word (when he accepted) and that the man would handle this. He was also worried that Nighteye had chosen the WORST time to say this: In Inko's mind, Izuku had just been at the scene of a massive battle and rampage and she was just happy he was okay.

Seeming to realize this, Sir Nighteye then composed himself and handed Inko a card,

"But...I can see now may not be the best time to do such. Please, call the number if you wish to discuss this. I will happily cover any travel and can easily arrange a splendid meal."

Inko gasped, as did the Pro and Izuku.

"W-w-what I mean is...! I-I did not mean it like that! Not that I would be at all averse to...I mean you are quite lovely and I'm going to leave and shut up now."

He did just that, leaving the mother and son standing in shock.

"I-Izuku, did...Was I..?"

Izuku just sat down, not sue how to feel about this.

Dinner was eaten quitely before both of them turned in early. However, just before they did such, the two hugged one more time.

"I love you mom." Izuku cooed. "So...so much."

Inko had smiled into the hug and whispered.

"We'll sort out which school in the morning. I love you too."

MHFF

Hitoshi calmed himself before entering his apartment.

"I got an interesting call from Nighteye."

Oh geez. Why were Mic or Emi here? Shota would've calmed down somewhat...

"We'll talk in the morning. Go. To. Bed."

Shota said nothing else, but his eyes never left his son's form.

MHFF

A few hours later, a now less curvy, now adorably pudgy Nemuri, Ben, and Toshinori were at Big Bang Burger and they take the Big Bang Challenge together.

"This is coming out of my paycheck, isn't it?" Toshinori sighed with a smile.

Ben and Nemuri, already halfway through the Comet Burger and with mouths full, nodded.

"And as thanks for this..." Nemuri cooed, nnly to be interrupted by...

"MOM!" Ben hollered, gasping. "NOT WHEN I'M EATING! I am supportive of you and dad, but PLEASE!"

Midnight simply chuckled and brought her son into a hug.

"Well then, perhaps you don't want to cuddle with mommy anymore..."

Ben was now torn, and it clearly showed on his face; now blushing red. His motehr saw this and mused.

"...You never objected before."

"I was 8 or 10 years old, ma!" Ben pointed out. "I didn't know better! Besides...Toshi's looking a little negelected and you know how he gets when he's like that..."

Indeed; Toshinori Yagi was pouting and grumbling something, at least until he found himself in his lover's arms

"Now, Toshi, what do you have to be jealous, for? After all..." She then smirked sadistically. "You DID kiss me on international TV..."

Now it was time for the symbol of Peace to blush.

"Oh yes, buster!" Nemuri smirked. "You better take responsiblity for that...and the baby."

Ben paused mid-bite and very, very slowly, turned.

"...Baby?" He asked.

The two adult pros suddenly blushed, but then nodded.

Ben swallowed his burger bite, took a sip from his drink, stood up and said:

"Dearest Mother? Adored Father? Please excuse me for a moment."

He then took a deep breath and with a grin on his face shouted:

"I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!"

He then dashed all over Mustafa, shouting those words over and over again.

"HEY LURKERS! HAVE YOU HEARD?! I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!"

"Good for you, Ben!" Kamui Woods beamed, just as he saw a dog raising its leg. "Don't even THINK about it!"

"Heh." Death Arms grinned. "You DO realize we're going to get so may complaints about this, right?"

"I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!"

Mount Lady, her mind still in shock over her rival still being sexy in spite of putting on some weight, then sank further into confusion and jealousy before she spied Kamui.

"Um...Yuu?" He asked. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

A few hours later, Shinji found himself in Yuu's apartment.

MHFF

The Media picked up on everything right away.

Fat Gum publicly apologized, insisting he didn't realize how bad Oppo's resentment and envy was. However, he was saved from further damage to his reputation when it became known that Oppo had skipped several psyche evaluations.

Oppo's rampage ended up being the catalyst for several new implementations by the Hero Assoication. And NO hero was exempt; unless they were fighting a villain or saving a civilian, they would face an incredible ticket and lose their license for two months.

Midnight also picked up in popularity in the aftermath of the event, finally the top 20 Heroes. She had several public appearance which she used to, in the words of some, remind all that 'big girls need love too'. Fat Gum added in his own two cents as well.

And of course, the fact that the whole world now knew that All Might and Midnight were in a deeply loving relationship was the headline of many days after. In America, David Shield cheered in pride and happiness for his old friend, although he made sure his daughter was not around...

But the biggest question remained:

WHO had actually stopped Oppo? WHY had they done it? WHERE did they come from? And HOW did they do it?

Many were quick to all them vigilantes who needed to be brought in for questioning. Endeavor and Nighteye were the most vocal speakers in this camp, with Eraserhead being a close third. The three heroes cited that there was a reason Pros were given licenses and that these three were more of a danger than help. However, many were quick to point out that Nighteye and Eraserhead had been slow to arrive to the scene, and since Endeavor wasn't even based in Mufusta, he had no real right to complain

A great deal of others however, praised the three unknowns for what they had done. Hawks especially promised to give them an all expense paid vacation if they revealed themselves with proof.

MFF

"Mom?"

Midnight perked up as Ben sat next to her. By now, the R-Rated Pro Heroine had returned to her normal shape.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I understand that you managed to make do with what Oppo did to you earlier...so, I figured this Quirk I had would work for you."

Ben then placed his hand on Nemuri's stomach and she let out a coo of delight, causing her adoptive son to blush nervously as he released his hand.

"Huh, was that a Quirk you just gave me?

"Y-Yeah, it's called Weight Watch."

Weight Watch: a Transformation Quirk that allows the user to alter their body mass and density. They can be as heavy as a tank or light as a feather as well as become supermodel thin or as big as a butterball with the durability to shrug off even tank fire! However, switching weight shape takes stamina and density also affects the user.

Midnight perked up and then stood up before concentrating. Soon, her body blimped up back to the shape it was when Oppo first affected her with his Quirk. She then shrunk back to her regular shape and beamed as she picked up her son and smothered his face with smooches.

"You're such a good boy!"

Ben laughed awkwardly. "Y-Yup! T-That's me, alright!"

Nemuri then grinned as she then moaned and soon inflated to the size of a beanbag chair, she then patted her belly, opting Ben to lay on top of her as he sighed and sat down, nuzzling his head into her bosom and falling asleep with her in tow.

"I love you, my big brave boy."

MHFF

"Thoughts?" H asked the assembled individuals in the room he based most of his operations in. Many of the assembled put their thumbs down.

"I'd expected that." H said, turning around. "And this prevents a problem. You all know who I am. And I know all of you. But! And it has no taken shortage of careful planning to ensure this...You do not know each other. So, humor me for a moment. Raise your hand if you share their thoughts. If there's a majority, not only will I end this project here and now. And as my thanks for trying this out, you will each receive double the amount of money you gave me,"

A few hands rose.

"Now, now. Don't be shy." H smiled. "If you have the slightest problem with my plan, please. Raise your hand. Otherwise, you fully and compleyely support this."

Another hand rose.

"Well." H smiled. "I owe much to you all. How else may I thank you for your support?"

He then produced a gun and shot the dissenters dead. The remaining members screamed in horror and one even ducked under the table.

"Any other objections?" H asked.

The remaining board members shook their heads as fast as they could.

"Good." H smirked. "Have a good day and a safe journey home. I have to give those three their uniforms."

He then walked out of the room without a single word.

**To be continued...**

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**Now, Midnight will not be alone in gaining some meat on her bones. While we are not giving away names yet, consider this your warning: If you don't like larger lasses or if seeing chubby girls isn't your thing, don't read.**

**However, those of you who truly want to see more of this story even if they're not comfortable with this, no need to worry. There will be warnings in each chapter of such things, and any negative comments will be flamed and deleted.**

**How did the first fight go? The boys have some training to do, which, along with some start next time in...**

"**Roaring Muscles with Everyman!"**

**Keep safe, read and review!**


	8. Ben's Birthday and Meeting Bobby

**The following Chapter is a Birthday Present for the story's co-developer, TheLethalSpreg500/besypony666, who has, as stated before, been a major help in developing several of my stories.**

**Happy birthday buddy, hope you enjoy! More to follow!**

**Ben's Birthday and Meeting Bobby**

A week after 'the Oppo incident', as the media began to cover it, Ben stirred from his bed; not fully awake and feeling sluggish. The sad part was that he had no one to blame but himself.

'_Mental note. No more reading fanfics after 10:30!'_ He groaned mentally. He couldn't help it; the stories where getting GOOD! Major twists that honestly could've happened in the series proper, a couple or two finally getting together and a scrappy FINALLY being put in their place.

Yesterday had been a good day for his reading pleasure.

But still, Ben was trying to focus right now: Since H had yet to contact them again (and Ben KNEW a man like H would be doing such), the Multi-Quirked boy was now determined to go back to the background as much as possible. He may be soon entering UA on recommendation, but Ben was determined to NOT fall behind on his studies.

He then groaned at the mention of studies; it was Wednesday, his second least favourite day of the school week after Monday; none of his favourite subjects today. Stifling a groan, he looked over his clock to see if he could squeeze in a few more minutes of sleep.

He drowsly saw the clock read 9:30

Wait, what?

Now more awake, he checked the time again.

9:30.

On a school day.

...

"9:30 ON A SCHOOL DAY!?" Ben shouted in shock and terror as he leapt to is feet and started to get dressed. "Oh fantastic! Just fan freaking tastic! Some people only miss the first few minutes, I miss the whole damn first period. How the heck did I...!?"

The door to his room suddenly swung open, and before he could shout out a refusal of entry or request a minute to get ready...

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you...!"

His adoptive parents and old man Sorahiko where marching into the room, great big smiles on thier faces and birthday hats atop their crowns. Toshinori's arms were full of presents, Nemuri had a cake in her hands and Sorahiko had a rather poorly hidden bag of sweets behind his back.

"Happy birthday, our precious Benny...!"

Those words brought a smile to the bespectacled boy's face and warmed his heart. And then came the chuckle: He had forgotten his own birthday in all the desperation to act 'normal'!

"Happy birthday to you!" The trio finished singing.

Ben couldn't find the words; had he gotten his days mixed up? Wasn't he supposed to be...?

"Happy birthday, baby boy." Nemuri cooed, pecking her son on the forehead. "Ready for the best birthday ever?"

Ben nodded and opened his mouth,

"Oh, we called you in sick for today." Toshinori answered the unspoken question.

"In spite of my warnings!" Sorahiko pointed out, only to be glared at by Nemuri.

"This is his last birthday before high school!" She whimpered. "Let me enjoy this! Soon enough Benny will be looking for a girlfriend or boyfriend and want nothing to do with us old fossils and we'll have to settle for phone-calls and yearly reunions until he becomes a papa and...!"

Ben and Toshinori cut her off with a hug.

"Mama, you don't have to worry about any of that." Ben promised her. "I promise, right here and now, I will always make time for you, papa and gramps. And uncle too."

The adults' eyes teared and their smiles began to waver

"SUCH A GOOD BOY!"

The four then hugged once more before having cake and coffee for breakfast. Afterwards, the adults took Ben shopping for the latest DVDs, comics and manga of the series he watched, then hitting up Big Bang Burger for lunch before returning to Toshinori's apartment for the only part Ben could've done

MH-F4

Meanwhile, at Mufusta Junior High, the transfer student from America had finally arrived...and made quite the impression, even with his horribly broken Japanese that was clearly won by watching subbed anime.

Yes. It was that obvious. For the sake of the reader, the following events shall be transcribed as if all where speaking the same language.

He had gained several admirers upon walking into the classroom; mostly due to his tanned skin, black and blonde hair and strapping (for a 14 year old) bulid...and the fact that his family was known to be loaded

"My name is Bobby Walker. Yes, of those Walkers. I look forward to learning alongside you all. And before anyone asks, yes I am going into the family business of Heroism."

He had then sat next to Izuku Midoriya, who he had hugged outright.

"Nice to see you in person, Izu!" He had beamed.

"B-B-Bob-chan!" Izuku had stammered.

"Wait, you know Deku?" One of the students asked.

"Know him?" Bobby asked. "We were Pen-pals when we were younger! Heck, he's practically my best friend! And his mom is hosting me..."

He had then realized what they had been calling his friend.

"Wait, why do you...?"

"Listen newbie." Katsuki Bakugo had butted in. "You seem cool, but you're better off ditching that useless Deku. After all, what could a Quirkless..."

"I'm Quirkless." Bobby said, silencing all.

"...I...I'm sorry?" The teacher asked. 

"Quirkless and proud of it!" Bobby beamed, reaching into his bag, where several medals and trophies fell out. "Quirkless and second runner up in EVERY competition I've taken place in. It was hard, no doubt, honesty felt like giving up a few times, but look at me now!"

For fun, he flexed and and grinned.

"And at least Izuku isn't looking at me like a lottery ticket. Honestly, Quirkist pricks, the lot of ya!"

Izuku's day instantly became brighter. Unfortunately, Katsuki didn't take too well to a Quirkless person being 'so close to his level' and in an impulsive decesion, leapt towards the 'upstart' with several cronies leaping to aid him.

But before anyone could say anything?

They were all on the ground, bloodied noses or uncousious. Bobby stood tall and unharmed, unamused.

"If this is what you consider 'UA' material, I ain't impressed. And before you send me to the Principal, teach...Diplomatic AND Quirkless immunity!" Bobby declared, flashing a badge. He then turned to his host. "Come on, Izuku. You can show me around town. Cause its obvious we ain't going to learn anything here. Oh! And you can all be assured I will be letting others know about this."

The two Quirkless boys then skipped school; Bobby treating Izuku to all the comics, food and anything else that caught his fancy as they wandered around Mufusta.

"For once being a rich kid pays off." Bobby smiled. "So...How did it feel taking down Oppo?"

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**A short, fluffy chapter.**

**Next time we get into training. And let me assure you...NO ONE will get it easy! But they will have supportive mentors...and ships will began teased next time.**

**Have a great day**

**Once again, happy birthday, LethalSpreg.**


	9. 4th of July Special

**Happy 4th of July to all!**

**A little extra story from the 'Fearsome Four' Saga. The last one of its kind for a while. Come next update, the story will be returning to the version were expecting: Expect violence, lemons and conspiracies!**

**But for today, enjoy, courtesy of co-creator Tim Curry's Toxic Love (formerly LethalSpreg/ bestpony666), a nice, friendly little contest between heroes.**

The 4th of July was a big day in America, as Bobby Walker could attest as he joined his sisters and parents for a parade in Washington and then a concert in New York.

But Bobby is not the focus here.

"When am I ever?"

No 4th wall breaks.

"Are you ever going to update 'Pen Pal' or 'Revenge of the Mad Bom...?"

MOVING ON!

Also, yes. Hopefully tomorrow. Which I don't know.

"So...next month unless work gives you some time off, got it."

YOU HUSH UP!

Now, Ben is the focus of this story. Or rather...the narrator.

MH-FF

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD ANNUAL HERO EATING CONTEST!" President Mic hollered over the audience as he stood in front of an assembly of heroes, each with plates full of pies, hot dogs, burgers and pizza in front of them.

Ben Kayama0Yagi watched from the stands, video-recording the whole thing.

"How...the hell...were we talked into this?" Endeavour asked.

"The last Prime Minister and All Might went out drinking, All Might mentioned how he loved the 4th of July but could never take part due to hero work, the PM set this all up, it makes decent money to cover damages from fights and our fees..." Fatgum explained.

"You all know the rules: whoever as the least leftovers wins! You can use your Quirks to help and ya got an hour... BEGIN!" Mic shouted.

Each hero grabbed two of one of the options and began to fill themselves up. Endeavour opted out first, followed by Death-Arms and Uwabami. Best Jeanist and Fourth Kind lasted until 20 minutes, Miruko until 30 minutes. Fatgum lasted until 40 minutes had passed, and other heroes gave up around their 10th helping.

Soon, only three where left, two of which where taking this very seriously: Midnight and her on-off rival/friend/big sister figure to her adoptive son, Mount Lady. The third, All Might himself, was forgotten as focus shifted to the heroines.

The two were rivals for the title of 'hottest heroine' and while they both adored Ben, he wasn't there to keep them focused on the contest.

Since the fight with Oppo, Midnight had happily 'let herself go', but she was still officially ranked as the #1 most beautiful heroine (along with most active). It irked Mount Lady to no end; one did not get a heroine's body without hard work, and said bodies were (sadly) a major asset to said heroine's popularity and fame.

As if that wasn't bad enough, it was now widely known that the 18 only heroine was in a relationship with All Might himself; a relationship that, if some rumours were to believed (and that Ben knew for a fact was true) would result in a baby.

But today?

The younger heroine was certain she could win.

"Well, Nem. You did pretty good." She smiled. "But...shame about that Quirk rule. Every time I grow or shrink, I need calories. And I need to eat at least three times my weight, so...I GOT YA THIS TIME, OLD LADY!"

Many gasped. Midnight...simply smirked.

"You're right. This would be a problem...IF this was my weight."

The volptous woman suddenly bulked up and became adorably pudgy. After eating a few of everything, sher returned to 'normal.' then repeated.

"...WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Benny-baby." Midnight whispered, then tossing her 'rival' a card:

**Midnight's second quirk; Weight. Given to her by Ben, this Quirk allows her to change her weight at will. She can't use her origianl quirk at the same time, though!**

"So...still think you got this?" Midnight smirked.

Mount Lady simply continued to eat, growing and shrinking.

Midnight followed in same.

MH-FF

DING!

"TIME!"

The Symbol of Peace was holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

But the two heroines?

They were now round as balls and even with Gigantification, seemed to have grown taller.

Mic made his way over and inspected

"And with only three burgers, two pies and one pizza left...MIDNIGHT WINS!"

Mount Lady groaned, then spied her 'fans' still taking 'money-shots.'

"...Wait. So...?" she staretd asking, only for Nemuri to nod and reach for one of the three burgers.

"Um, Nemuri...?" Aizawa noted. "The contests over. You've won."

As they moved to take the food away

"I'm not done!" The 18 only heroine announced, leaving many shocked. "I never get to eat like this! Lemme enjoy this!"

Meanwhile, All Might, sick to his stomach, was emptying the 47 pies, 20 burgers and 15 hot dogs he had eaten in a nearby toilet. Ben, cringing at that but finding himself peckish, reached to sneak a burger...only for a whip to just barely avoid grazing his hand.

"BENNY-BABY YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH ONE OF THOSE AND ITS FROZEN SPINACH AND CAULIFLOWER FOR A WEEK!"

"Yes mom!" Ben saluted.

All Might suddeny vomited louldy for all to hear.

"**NOT FROZEN SPINACH! SWEETHEART, THAT'S TOO CRUEL!"**

Many laughed at this, before a loud

"BURP!"

Mount Lady, now abck to normal size covered her mouth.

"OOP! Sorry!"

"That disgusting..." Death Arms groan.

"That's coming from Mr. 8 pies in one minute..." Kamui Woods groaned.

"Well, in teh words of Shrek..." Ben mused, then adopting a scottish accent. "'Better out than in!'"

"Heh, you call that a belch?" His mother, her AND Mount Lady's plates clean, smirked. "Here's a belch!"

Building up pressure, Nemuri's cheeks puffed up and she let out:

*BUUUUUUUUUUURP*

Miruko cheered and clapped as the table shook.

"You are disgusting..." Ryuku sighed, suddenly grabbing seveal two litre bottles of soda pop. "Besides, THIS is how you do it!"

She transformed into her dragon form, downed the bottles in one gulp, puffed up her cheeks and

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

The whole room shook.

"Now now ladies, let us try!" Fatgum, not one to be left out, followed in suit

"BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!"

His made some eyeglasses and chairs collapse.

**"HERE COMES MINE!" **All Might proclaimed...but before he could burp (which would've probably destroyed every window in a nine mile radius), another sound escaped his form.

PRRRRRRRRT!

A momeny of silence...And then:

"OH!"

"OH DEAR KAMI!"

"IT BURNS!"

"I THINK I SAW MY SOUL LEAVE MY BODY!"

"TOSHI! WE WERE BURPING!"

"...Sorry."

A villain in the middle of a robbery, who happened to be passing by, fell to the floor, nearly dead. Before passing away, he begged.

"All...! All Might...! P-PLEASE...SEE A DOCTOR!"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Oh, wait...there's more**

**Omake**

Ben appeared on TV during a commerical break, or on Herotube while one waited for a video to load.

"Hey there, ladies and germs? Are you wishing for some indeperndence? Need something to knock Villains, bullies, abusive parents and our spouses?"

getting a few nods, the boy out a spray can with the picture of a dizzy All Might with a pinched nose.

"Then you'll want try all New 'All Might Gas!' One wiff and your out like a light! Observe!"

From behind him storm the A class Villain Muscular, who was dashing towards him with the intent to kill. Ben simply inspected his fingernails before sparying the Gas.

Mid leap over the boy, Muscular's single eye widened before he let out a confused 'uh' sound and then collapsed to thefloor, his eyes now spirals.

"Open for purchase by civilains, students and heroes alike for just a mere $25 American dollars, plus shipping and handling. Call XXX-YYY-FFFF or visit us at ! We accept cash on dilverary, Credit and debit."

All teh infomation needed flashed onto the screen.

"But wait, there's more!"Ben added offscreen. "Call within the next two days and you'll receive not only nine complimentary refills, but also a stylish carrying case in your choice of colour. And if you order now, you'll also get this limited edition collector's item; a pine-cone painted to resemble Mirko!"

He raced to the front and hurriedly added:

"We-are-not-responsible-for-any-injuries-attained-while-using-All-Might-Gas. Please use responsibly."

MH-FF

Shoto Todoroki immediately ordered 40 cans. His brother Natsuo followed in suit with 10.

Izuku only ordered one, and promptly gave it to his mother.

Sir Nighteye ordered five.

Kota, being grateful someone took down his parents' killer, decided to follow Ben on Herotube.


	10. Midnight vs Yuu-Sumo style

**This will be, for the foreseeable future, the FINAL side story. ****From here on out, the story will be ****returning to the**** mostly serious and darker, ****deconstructing fic that you all have probably been expecting.**

**This mini chapter comes from Tim Curry's Toxic Love, formerly LethalSpreg666 and AKA bestpony666 on Deviantart. It was supposed to be in the 4****th**** of July chapter (last chapter) but I decided to give it its own.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy.**

**Stay safe, read, review and ee you next time for the Boys bonding, ships being set up and of course, the ever needed TRAINING MONTAGE!**

**Here we go**

2 hours after the Eating contest

"Oof..." Yuu groaned with a hiccup, still recovering from the eating contest. Nemuri was still huge and round, finally done with her food and cleaning her lips with a napkin.

"I hate you." The younger woman growled while still in pain. "I hate you so much."

"Get in line, sweetheart." Nemuri beamed before Ben came over and hugged them both.

"Awww, giving your favourite girls some love?"

"Yep!" Ben popped. "Both of you are so huggable like this and I want to take advantage of it before Toshi and them realize."

Yuu blushed before smiling as she wrapped an arm around Ben and hugged him close, using her Quirk to grow a little larger so that she could lay him on her belly.

"What did I do to deserve an adorable Outoto like you?"

Nemuri made a pout with her chubby cheeks and pulled Ben closer to her. Yuu, annoyed by this, took the boy back. Nemuri repeated her act, as did Yuu.

Soon, this led to both ladies pulling the boy back and fourth back and fourth.

"Good thing I;m durable or else they might pull me in two!" Ben said aloud to no one, while also wondering where the heck Toshinori and Shinji were at.

entering a sumo wrestling match for his attention.

"Alright, who gets to hug Ben!" Yuu snarled, slamming a tree trunk-thick leg down as Nemuri followed suit, the ground shaking beneath their gorgeous girth.

"Winner takes all!"

MH-F4

And thus; a hastily put together yet somehow well advertised and organized spontaneus event came to be.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the main event!" All Might, in a LOUD sports tux announced to the audeince in a crowded stadium. How loud, you may ask?

To quote the late, great Robin Williams"

"_Even a blind gay man goes 'Jesus Christ! This is NOT carnival, what the (Bleep) are you on?' "_

So...pretty loud.

When Ben and Sorahiko asked where in Kami's name he had found such an ensemble, Toshinori had simply stated:

"Every male parent and or guardian is entitled to one horrible suit."

Returning to the focus of this story...

"Quriks are allowed, you have 5 minutes! Now...LEEETS GET READY TO RUMMMMMBLE!"

Cheers filled the room as the lights began to focus on the two fighters.

"In the right corner, the 18 Only heroine, English teacher at UA and waifu of many, many lonely men...MIDNIGHT!"

"Go mom!" Ben hollered

"And in the left corner, she's new on the scene and making a splash..but tday will be a learn experience for her. From Mustafa's Lurkers...MOUNT LADY!"

"Go sis!" Ben hollered, getting some looks. "What? I can't cheer for both?"

"You know?" Yuu smirked. "i just realized something."

She used her Quirk, focusing SOLEY on her stomach.

"...I did not know she could do that." Many noted.

The two women met in the center of the ring, glared at each other and waited...

"SPIRIT!"

With a cry, the two rushed towards each other and hit straight on, their bellies mashing together in a tantalizing display as both Ben and Toshinori sat together and watched the show.

Nemuri and Yuu growled as their plump fingers were interlocked together, their big bellies rolling and slumping and bumping together like two clashing mounds of fresh dough. Their chubby but gorgeous faces in scowls as they pushed against each other, trying to gain leverage.

Nemuri leaped and slammed belly-first on top of Yuu, causing cracks to spread out on the ground underneath them as Yuu's cheeks puffed up and she released a loud belch.

*BWRAAAAAAAAP*

"Good one, sweetie~!" Nemuri teased as Yuu got up and rubbed her grumbling gut, growling in response.

"Oh yeah?!"

Charging forward, Yuu swung her hammy hand back and slapped Nemuri's own bloated belly, causing her to release a loud burp of her own.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUURP*

"Grrrr..." Yuu growled before placing both hands on the ground and then dashing forward, ramming into Nemuri and knocking her onto her back. Flying into the air, Yuu then landed belly-first on top of Nemuri, their fat molding together like a perfect sandwich.

"Oooh, I didn't know you swung both ways, sweetie~!" Nemuri teased as Yuu blushed furiously before jumping off, her belly wobbling as Nemuri got up and stomped the ground once more, clapping her hands together and placing them on the ground.

Yuu charged forward as Nemuri smirked before bashing her with her belly,sending her stumbling back before the flabby femme fatale jumped into the air and dived down, rear first.

Yelping, Yuu moved her large body out of the way as Nemuri crashed down, creating a giant crater where she landed. Giggling, the 18+ Heroine got up and dusted her rear off.

"Good moves, big girl~."

"THAT'S IT!" Yuu snapped. "RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, EVERYTHING!"

They suddenly bloated to such a state that they more closely resembled baloons with tiny arms and legs than women.

But that was also when a major problem was discovered: Without legs attached to the ground, the best they could do was roll into each other in attempts to knock each other out. Not nearly as exicting as other ways of fighting, but that did not stop them.

Well...Not at first.

In the end, the match was declared a draw. Many where left disappointed...but some...well...For the sake of taste, let us just say that they both were relieved...and needed cold showers afterwards.

"Maybe it isn't so bad being fat..." Yuu said, patting her belly as Ben walked up behind her and added Weight Watch to her Quirk arsenal, just like he did with Nemuri.

Instantly, the younger pro realized something had happened as just to try, imagine what she originally looked like. Soon she returned to 'normal.' Then she thought of her chubby form and lo and behold, she was in it.

"Whoa! I totally feel like a new Quirk just got put into me!" She ebamed, then realized soething. "Wait a minute...Benny did you do something?"

Ben whistled and manifested a halo over his head while looking in every other direction.

Yuu moaned as her belly rumbled from the filling meal it had at the festival. Suddenly, she felt something small and soft lay on it and noticed Ben, smiling in his sleep as he nuzzled up into her big gut. Smiling, the young heroine rubbed her little brother figure's head with her plump fingers before yawning.

"It's gonna take weeks to work this all off..."

Her eyes drooping, Yuu soon drifted off into dreamland alongside Ben.

"Our son is a sneak." Nemuri giggled to Toshinori.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let him play Thief..." Toshinori sighed before finding himself being pulled into his lover's embrace.

"We have a couple of hours left..." Nemuri cooed. "So...wanna do Big on Skinny?" Nemuri cooed as Toshinori blushed and smiled goofily

"Yes please..." He said in a sqeauky voice.

Nemuri then blimped up, rubbing her gargantuan belly as she pinned Toshinori down to their massive bed.

"I'm ready for ya, string bean~."

MH-F4

**3\. Hours. Later...**

"Yuu...Yuu! Yuu, wake your fat ass up!" Ben barked as Yuu moaned, her eyes lazily blinking open to see Ben sitting on her big belly with an adorable pout.

"Ugh, if I pretend I'm dead, will you leave?" the fabulous flabby girl groaned while waving a porky hand at Ben's face to try and shoo him away.

Ben sighed and then smiled evilly

"Oh my gosh, is that Shinji becoming more popular than you?!" He gasped. "Is Uwabami putting the moves on him?"

Yuu immediately shot up angrily before her belly began rumbling and a hiccup escaped her throat.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY TWIG YOU...Oh..Oh god...The bile is back...Ugh..." The blonde groaned.

"Don't go barfing on me now, Sis!" Ben groaned as he patted Yuu's jowels before smirking as he pressed his face to her big belly and blew a raspberry into it. Yuu birts into laughter

"Let's get you home."

**Half an hour later**

"Come on, PUSH!" Ben said, trying to get Yuu through the doorway of her apartment but her jumbo-sized frame made it very difficult.

"Ow! Don't pinch my butt!" Yuu barked.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself! Also, why you just change back to skinny?"

"This is payback for using your Quirk and me not reporting it."

"...Fair enough."

Toshinori and Nemuri, having come to take their son home, just watched

"...Should we?" The blonde man started

"Heck no!" Nemrui said. "This is hilarous! And it'll teach her to challenge me AND take Benny from me!"

"This does NOT mean our rivalry is finished, old lady!" Yuu snapped once they FINALLY got her inside. "You won't be on active duty much longer!"

Nemuri simply smiled and took her son home.

MH-F4

Needless to say, a new event was planned in the making: Pro Heroine Sumo Wrestling, with Yuu and Nemuri being the focal points of the new hit event.

MH-F4

"...Hitoshi? Bob-chan?"

"Stop calling me chan."

"Yeah, Izu?"

"...Are we boring? Because we never get our own chapters."

"Eh. It's all a matter of preservative." Hitoshi mused.

"From the readers' perspective?"

"Well, the son of a villain and hero raised by your canon mentor IS pretty interesting..." Bobby mused.

"But you're the main Author's character, Bob-Chan."

"And I have my own spin off. Plus, Autustic Grizzly used me in a fic."

"Ah, just wait til we get into school and really fighting. Then we'll shine."

**Keep safe everyone. Hope you liked it. TCTL may do his own version later.**


	11. Montage pt 1

**Training Montage pt.1**

"So, how did it feel taking Oppo down?" Bobby asked.

Izuku tensed in worry: While he had no doubt his pen-pal knew about Oppo, who had he figured it out?

"Your reaction." Bobby smiled, making Izuku blush. "Gotta say, I'm hella jealous you guys got to take out a fake pro without me."

"We almost died!" Izuku retorted. "And the only reason I'M still here is because Ben...!"

He paused, not wanting to betray Ben's trust and reveal too much to Bobby. Luckily for him, this would prove unnecessary.

"Izuku?"

The two boys looked over to see Hitoshi and Ben about to order some lunch as well.

"Ben-kun! Hitoshi-kun!" Izuku snapped at attention. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Gas leak at school." Ben remarked.

"And I kinda need to be away from home at the moment." Hitoshi replied, thanking his stars Shota had been called in for an extra early morning raid and their talk about where he had been during the Oppo battle had been postponed..., then seeing the other boy with Izuku. "Do...Do we know you?"

"Never met face to face, but yeah." Bobby smiled. "Bobby Walker, at your service."

Ben smiled and took the boy's hand.

"Ben Shiga Kayama-Yagi." He announced. "Yes, its mouthful."

Bobby chuckled.

"Well, speaking of 'mouths', how about you guys pick out something and join us?"

"What are YOU doing out of school, Izuku?" Hitoshi asked. "No offence, you struck me as a stickler."

"Well, um..." Izuku started.

"His whole school is a bunch of quirkist pricks and one literal explosive blonde tried to attack me for being friends with Izu here." Bobby cut in with a smile.

"...Attack you." Ben asked. "The son of America's most beloved hero family and little brother of the hottest both literally and figuratively idol girl band."

"Yep." Bobby remarked.

"...Well, he sure is gonna have a hard time getting in!" Hitoshi beamed.

"Oh, I haven't reported him yet." Bobby smirked. "I just texted mom and dad about the school encouraging bullying to Izuku."

"Bob-chan, you didn't have too..."

"Yes I did. And DON'T call me 'chan.'" Bobby said, then turning back. "So...What do you guys want? I'm buying!"

Ben looked at the menu of the burger joint and eyed the biggest combo.

"Dude." Hitoshi said through his teeth. "Even if he IS a rich kid, **don't break his wallet!** Especially after the 'hot sisters' comment..."

Ben tensed, both at embrassment and Hitoshi's quirk accidentally activating.

"Don't listen, Ben!" Bobby said. "And don't worry! I have heard far...Far worse. And you clearly just like their music."

Ben chuckled.

"Well, actually...I DID have this crush on Walker White..." The bespecled boy admitted. He couldn't help it! He liked maternal and badass women!

Bobby's smile never left.

"A lot of guys and girls did and still do." He said. "And on my other sisters too. Now. Order up. You to, Toshi."

Hitoshi sighed and settled for a triple combo.

"Um...Bob chan?" Izuku asked. "If its not too much to ask...How rich ARE you?"

Bobby paused in thought, trying to choose his words carefully/

"...Well..." He mused. "We live on a private island not too far from Hawaii, in a European old money style mansion with a recording studio, stage and outside theatre. I was home-schooled after...an incident, but my sisters often flew and parachuted to school and got into Ivy League Hero schools with allowance money, but also good marks. We often stay at Sheraton hotels or penthouse suites whenever we travel, and my folks had zero problems with my flight being private with a fully stocked sack, drink and movie bar plus a hot tub."

The boys balked at that.

"But we're nothing to the Yayorozus!" Bobby chuckled. "They take limos and private planes EVERYWHERE, their Mustafa home is actually the humblest they have and could be a state in itself and Mrs. Yayorozu once bought an entire mall with 'pocket change.'"

The boyss balked again.

"...And now I miss Momo-chan." Bob pouted.

Izuku raised an eyebrow

"Who?"

"My childhood best friend." Bobby smiled.

MH-FF

Across town, in a state sized manison, a ravenette beauty sneezed.

"Milady, are you catching a cold?" A butler asked in concern.

"No, Norbert...someone must be talking about me."

MH-FF

"So...what are we doing after?" Bobby asked.

MH-FF

"This actually works out." Bobby smiled a few hours later at Dagobah beach as he flipped some tires.

"What, you WANT to help us clean up?" Hitoshi smirked, shooting Ben a glare as he packed up cans.

"I said I was sorry!" Ben snapped.

"Well, it IS better than school..." Izuku mused.

"Ya know, in America, we can actually get credit for doing volunteer or public service work. Shame you guys are so strict with your 'Only Pros use Quirks' laws." Bobby mused. "And there IS another reason..."

Izuku, Ben and Hitoshi stopped.

"Izuku." Bobby ordered. "Attack me with your Quirk. Ben, you too. Toshi, help them."

Before they could argue or question him, Bobby had closed the gap and kicked Hitoshi away, Izuku intuitively activated 'Super-Power' and rushed towards Bobby, who rgabed his arm and judo tossed him into Ben.

Ben used the Spin Quirk to drill Bobby away, then Weight Gain to become to heavy for Bobby to...

Bobby judo flipped him again.

"...Just as I worried." The American sighed. "You guys are TOO reliant on Quirks. And Izuku? While I am assuming that the bullies played a role...NO hero school would let you in as your are now, even with a Quirk."

The three hung their heads in shame, but soon found themselves being helped up and dusted off by Bobby.

"The one upside I have to you guys." Bobby explained. "Because I don't have a Quirk, I've learned very quickly that a fit enough body can compensate for ANY power. So, while I'm here? I'm gonna whup you guys into lean, mean, Heroic machines!"

Izuku and Hitoshi began to whimper, imaging the HELL that would soon follow.

Ben however?

"Bring it, rich boy."

"Oh! One more thing!" Bobby said, flinging gloves and masks to his friends. "Put em on."

The biys did so...and quickly realized

"Wait..." Hitoshi mused. "This is ANTI-QUIRK cloth!"

Bobby smiled.

"No cheating now!"

Ben was no slightly whimpering.

"...I really should've cu Gym less..."

And thus began three months of HELL for the Japanese boys...

**(AN: Which will be covered in full next chapter! For now? Time for some drama!)**

MH-FF

Meanwhile, at her UA office, Nemuri was going over reports of the Oppo battle. Many heroes occasionally did this as a motivator to improve or keep going when things started to get rough. And while this report was certainly important to her, it was not for the reasons.

She was looking for any clue as to WHO had brought Oppo down...and coming up empty. Luckily for her, she was pulled out of her thoughts when the world went dark and two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Nemuri smiled.

"Well, let me think..." She cooed. "Warm, rigid yet comforting hands? A deep yet cute voice? Eyes as black as night yet blue as sapphires...Are you Toshi? 

The hands moved and she saw her lover smiling sweetly at her with a rather poorly hidden bouquet behind his back. Chuckling, they kissed.

"Get a room. Please." Aizawa groaned.

"His office is open!" Mic added with a grin.

"...You just lost your Hitoshi watching privileges for a month." Aizawa groaned, not wanting to imagine his BFFF and her lover, the #1 Hero, doing...things in his office.

Great. Now he was going to have to personally clean, disinfect, saintize and possibly burn and replace everything in that room to get that image out!

"As much as I adore such a sight, we do have something to disscuss." Mirai said.

"We brought lunch!" Sorahiko cut in, carrying three Ramen boxes.

The six assembled ate and chatted.

"About Oppo..." Mirai sighed. "I found Ben with two other boys not too far from the scene."

Nemuri's eyes widened wuth concern.

"Hitoshi was there too." Shota cut in.

"I inrially thought little of what they were doing nearby, assuming they were cutting classes...But looking back, I say this with love and all, but..." Mirai tried to find the right words

"Benny-boy cannot be subtle for the life of him!' Sorahiko snapped. "Just like SOMEONE else!"

Toshinori quivered under his mentor's glare.

"Hitoshi's been acting...off too." Aizawa mentioned. "Actually, before this too...after that seminar..."

Toshinori picked up on that

"Wait...didn't Ben go to that same seminar?"

"..Toshi, I don't like what you're implying." Nemuri growled, as much as she could understand why.

"Did Ben mention what the seminar was about?" Mic asked. "Cause Hitoshi was vauge..."

...

...

...

"So, we're all on the same train of thought?" Toshinori asked, getting nods.

"Question is...what do we do with that thought?" Mirai asked.

MH-FF

Halfway across the world, the staff of Kirby's School of Heroics were having a similar meeting.

"The Oppo incident may be a Japan issue, but the way it played out was FAR too much like the ones of the past."

Principal Flag, with the Patriot Power Quirk, which made him as powerful as those who looked at him think he was, was an older man of shorter height. A well known American hero, the idol of the current #2 and a veteran of heroism.

'The Past' he was referring to, was a very controversial part of the American Hero history; the time of the Black-White 'Hero' Inkbolt...the late grandfather of the Walker 7 and one of his potential new students.

"Maybe you're overthinking this, sir?" Jet Falcon, the #9 Hero mused.

Flag initially didn't respond; instead pulling out files. Most were loaded with computer data, bur a few were notes...exactly like what the boys had recieved.

"General Steele brought these to my attention when he found one on his son's person." Flag explained. "I had Electoplant and Holy Hacker do some digging. While there was no longer and active URL and any sign of the seminar has been deleted, there was a bill for renting several abandoned office spaces and cabs...all billed to someone known simply as 'H.'"

The Pros assembled read more and more.

"Then, not too long after the Oppo battle, several rather...eccentric but influential were found dead in yet another rented office space. Some where involved in the International Hero Commission, pothers businesses related to Pros...and we DID find a wallet; a UA staff member was among the attendees, but not the dead."

NOW everyone was listening.

"From what we've gathered, while many were sent the note offering to change the world, Four actually attended and only one logged in."

"And this concerns us...why?"

"One of the loggers as on the Walkers' private island,"

The same question was then asked

"Even if this is true...why should we do anything about it? Heck, IS there anything we could do about it?"

**To be continued...**

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**Next time; the training continues with gusto (AND MUSIC!) and romance begins for the three future UA students...as well as the pros begining to investigate H and his cohorts. Bobby'll have to wait a few more chapters before starting his Kirby days...**

**So, the boys are getting free training and Bobby's little outburst may bring about some changes, plus the four now realize they have money to help out...but how much will it be worth?**

**Sorry for the wait and thank you for all the support**

**If you have ideas for 'Fake Pros' for the Fearsome Four to battle, or ideas on how canon heroes could be targetted, feel free to leave suggestions in a review or PM me.**

**A shout out to 'Tim Curry's Toxic Love' the owner of Ben and who has helped make writing the next chapter so smooth.**

**Keep safe out there**


End file.
